Ask and Talk with Inazuma Eleven Characters
by inazumajonaseleven3
Summary: Here are all the Inazuma Eleven characters to chatt with in this show, you can ask them questions and even be a guest star. Welcome to 'Ask and Talk with the Inazuma Eleven characters' show! P.s: You send me dares too! Dares are allowed!
1. Chapter 1: intro

_**Chapter 1:**_

It was a quiet evening, the sun shone brightly down on the busy people outside in Inazuma Town, but our adventure will began rather in a building, near the Raimon jr High School, in an apartment, where exactly two brunettes were standing surrounded by boxes and cameras around them.

One girl has dark brown hair in a ponytail hanging until her waist, light brown eyes, wearing her casual clothes considering a purple t-shirt and Jeans with sandals. The other one has black hair which fell to her shoulders, with blue colored eyes that fit her face perfectly, her outfits were simply considering a blue t-shirt and black jeans and also with sandals.

…:"Syoko-chan, I think it's time, go bring them here, the school bell is going to rang in 10 min exactly…"

Syoko: "Why do you not bring them yourself Manal-chan, do I really have to go and kidnap them like some pervert!"

Manal: "(-_-)*sigh* Do I really have to repeat this, I guess I'll have to….it's my responsibility to take care of the cameras around here, and go see if the drinks are prepared for the guests, and besides, I know that you're pretty nervous about meeting a certain someone…(^-^)"

Syoko: "I'AM NOT! (X/^\\O)"

Manal: "then why don't you cut the crap out already and go! Let's not talk much and hurry…"

Syoko: "*extremely embarrassed* R-right, but you owe me one!"

Manal: "Yeah, Yeah *rolls eyes*".

Manal dragged Syoko out of the door and slammed the door shut after doing so.

Manal:" I guess I prepared everything; the drinks are all here, juice, coffee and soda…the cake, here. So as planned, when they'll be come, I'll scout them to the living room… oh and, the cameras, I think they'll already working *shrugs* ok I lied to Syoko-chan…Anyway i-".

Her speech was cut when the doorbell rang, she muttered a 'that was fast' to herself and hurried over to open the door.

Manal: "hello-THE HELL! (OAo)"

Syoko:"*while holding the IE cast in a rope* they really pissed me off! I had to tie them to chains to get them here; I scared the living out of them when they were playing a match. Oh and*giggling, then coughed innocently*guess what Manal-chan, even those players in the FFI are here (°Y°) *untied the knot and locked the door*"

Kazemaru:"HELP! SHE KIDNAPPED US!"

Max:"Please have some mercy on us! *sobbing*I'm too young to die"

The room went mad with pleas and cries, directed at Manal to let them go, as if they tough she was the head of this crime, suddenly something unexpected happened: Syoko lost her temper once again and slapped Kazemaru, who was closer to her, on his cheek. Everyone went quiet in fear. (0.0)

Syoko:"I swear if anyone else mutters a word I'll beat him to a pulp…*in a dangerously low voice*"

Manal:"(-_-)*ignores* Minna-san, this is not kidnapping, please calm down so I can-"

Fudou:"SHUT THE **** ** YOU PERVERT"

Fudou received a hard slap on his cheek which made him instantly shut up and hold his tears in.

Manal:" can you stop this, I'm not going to let you beat our guests into bloody pulps, Syoko-chan, just let me explain so we can begin this show!"

IE:" SHOW!?"

Syoko was once again going to beat them up and teach them some disciplines but Manal held her back and ordered the guys to follow her to the living room. The room was huge and consisted several coughs that everyone can occupy, the IE guys stood their ground looking in around in daze both of amazement and confusion aside some rich guys like Gouenji and Kidou who acted cool to show the unimpressed faces.

Manal:"Take a seat minna, make yourself at home, I made this drinks and cake!".Everyone did so…

Endou:" So can you explain…?"

Manal:" Of course, but I just want you guys to know, there are cameras everywhere, because we're in a show…my- I mean _our_ show" she quickly added after receiving a glare from Syoko.

Syoko:"so yeah, it's a show called **'Ask and Talk with the Inazuma Eleven Characters`** "

Someoka: "Excuse me, but is this food poisoned!*he rudely asked*

Syoko:" Of course not, we just explained didn't we!"

Burn: "And why this show exactly, do you have any audience! *smirks*"

Manal: "H-haruya-sama is s-smirking…so hot*blushes + nosebleed* (QµO)"

Syoko:"Pull yourself together Manal-chan! (~_~)"

Burn:"So, she's another fangirl of me…then we're just been kidnapped by some freaking fangirls who'd love to marry some of us…"

Manal:"YOU IDIOT! IT'S TRUE THAT I LOVE YOU, BUT ONLY LIKE A BROTHER! MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE IS SHIROU-SAN! AND ABOUT SYOKO-CHAN, I HOPE SHE'LL MARRY EDGAR-SAN!"

Fubuki:"me….uhem...okay…I guess….*suttering*

Edgar:"I already have millions of fangirls wwainting for me in England, and now, when I come here in vaction to relax, I find that I had fangirls even in Japan! I'm just so famous I guess…"

Syoko:"THAT'S NOT TRUE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST *manal shuts her up by putting he hand on her mouth*"

IE cast: (0.0")

Manal:"It's true you have to admit it, but I think that will happen until the next episode of this show…anyway I still have to explain, so as you all know by now, I'm Manal, the writer and producer of this fiction, and this is Syoko-chan, my OC, and this is our show, all you have to do is ask the IE cast here anything you want and you can be a guest star if you want by just asking me, so we can have some fun with the hotties *smirking evilly and winks*" The boys all gulped in fear.

Gouenji:"wait, if she's your OC why did she kidnap us…"

Haruna:"That wasn't nice, you know, she scared me to death"

Kazemaru:"Yeah, and I didn't have to take that slap -_-"

Manal:"*scratches the back of her head and laughs nervously* Sorry about that minna, but think about it, will you come if she didn't do this?"

Kidou:"If she asked nicely and didn't scare Haruna, YES!*clearly on his last nerves*"

Syoko:"Oh shut up! And Kazemaru? You deserved it!"

Kazemaru:"And why is that for the love of God!"

Aphrodi:"huh?!"

Syoko:"DON'T INTERRUPT! *turns back to Kazemaru* listen, I hit Fudou as well, and I think I ever slapped Gazel, but whatever, you don't listen to me the first time I order you!"

Fudou:"Kazemaru, you really are so slow,*smirks*can't you see that it's obvious that she's on her period-"

Syoko:"SON OF A *****"

Syoko lifted her hand to slap Fudou a second time, but Manal tried to pull her back, and she succefully did, but she was struggling as well.

Syoko:"LET ME HIT THAT PERVERT SO HE CAN LEARN SOME DISCIPLINES AND LESSONS ABOUT HOW TO PROPERLY TALK WITH A GIRL!"

Manal:"Syoko-chan, you know how Fudou-kun is, please let us continue this chapter in safety or before this room will turn in a bloody path! Anyway, you will have to stay with us until this show ends guys, and my dear reviewers? Please review because I'm still struggling with Syoko-chan!

IE Cast: "BYE, and please don't torture us with questions (^-^') please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Assalam o alikoum minna-san, I want to thank you for all the reviews and your support for this story, I really appreciate it, and you know, I was really nervous about the plot of the story, so thank you for encouraging me to continue!.**

**The first chapter, or rather the intro, was short, I know, but this chapter will be longer, but I don't think that I can update everyday because school, it's really exams time, but don't worry the holidays are coming up, and then I'll update regulary I think. **

**Ok enough of talking enjoys this chapter!**

Manal: "Hey minna-san! How are you today! I really missed you!And thank you for the reviews, I love you everyone!*anime tears* arigato!"

Syoko:"*waves* well, here is our next chapter, I hope you like it tough, because someone took too long just to post it…"

Manal:"haha…*laughs nervously* come on Syoko-chan, I have exams and school…"

Burn:" That's not an excuse, I've done it with Hitomiko-san million of times but I always get scolded…"

Gazel:"you really are an idiot…"

Burn:"You picking a fight?!*he shouted*"

Gazel:"You burn up easily, tulip-head…*tickles his hair*"

Manal:"*eyes with stars in them* I should take pictures of this! Syoko-chan, hand me the camera, quick!"

Syoko:"*sigh* One, do you really have a camera? Two; stop it right now Manal-chan, this is ridiculous! And three; *goes over to Gazel and Burn with a big fan* _WHACK WHACK _stop it you two! I'm not in the mood for this right now!"

Burn:"Such a violent woman…*he muttered*"

Syoko:"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Gazel:"she's really hot tempered like you, I think you'll be a cute couple you two…whatcha think?"

Burn and Syoko:"SHUT UP!"

Manal:"Answering your questions Syoko-chan, for one, yes, Two, no, I'm a fangirl that's what I should do, it's my role to shouts and cry and scream about every canon thing this two make…And Fuusuke-kun, she can't be Haruya-sama's girlfriend, she is already in love with Edgar-san-"

Syoko:"MANAL-CHAN! IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

The screaming drew almost everyone from the cast, which was either in the kitchen, the video games room or the hall, to the living room.

Edgar:"What's wrong?!"

Manal:"*smirks* come here Edgar-san, you're just in time…"

Edgar:"something wrong…?"

Syoko:"Don't you dare!*her face was red like a tomato!*

Manal:"She has something to say to you…right?!"

Syoko:"NO! Edgar-kun, she has a perverted mind, don't believe anything she says!"

Edgar:"*kneels on one knee and hold syoko's hand, ready to kiss it*I'm all ears, if anything, I'd like to listen to anything a beautiful lady like you would say, and if I did something wrong, you have the right to slap me right now in front of everyone, Syoko-chan*kisses her hand*

Manal:"He's such a gentleman! *anime tears rolls down her cheeks*OH MY GLOB*"

Mark:"he did a real number this time, kissing _Syoko-chan's _hand, he really does have the guts to do it to a violent women like her…*

Dylan:"I'd like to see what happens next…"

Rika:" Darling is also romantic, he's just shy to do it in front of people! Not that I mind it, because our love will never end*grabs Ichinose's arm* right, darling?"

Ichinose:"*laughs nervously and sweat drops*"

Manal:"Come on minna, focus on the scene I'm just too curious* takes camera and take pictures*"

Syoko:"*completely red and averts her eyes to the floor* oh my God, Edgar-kun, I just…thank you for everything, and if anything I would never slap you, you're different from those idiots…"

Manal:"*screams in the background* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Edgar:"No, I should be thanking you, you are really a strong woman, who will do anything just to keep her loved ones safe, and I can tell this from your eyes!"

Manal:"LOVE! IT'S PURE LOVE, YOU SHOULD GET MARRIED YOU TWO OMGGGGGG!"

Fudou:"They didn't even kiss, and you're already talking about marriage, seriously now?!"

Manal:"I just can't help myself I'm too excited for those two…Now,* turns to Syoko and Edgar* cut the crap out already lovebirds, I have a show now, it's not your screen time for, but I think I'll write a fiction about you too!"

Syoko:"DON'T!"

Manal:"I've said maybe, ok, now it's questions time!"

Kazemaru:"the torture begins…"

Endo:" just kick your feelings away in the ball, Kazemaru! Here*hands a soccer ball*"

Manal:" Endo, I don't think so…no playing in the house* grabs the ball*"

Endo:" But, I want to train…"

Manal:"I SAID NO!"

IE cast: *gulps*

Fubuki:"What's wrong with her? She's kind of different"

Domon:" does she have a fever?"

Aki:"Syoko-chan, mind explaining?!"

Syoko:"*slightly scared* W-well, when it's time for the questions to come, she's always fired up, and she must do anything to ask the questions guys…"

Kidou:"Meaning?!*In a doubting voice*"

Syoko:"*sighs* like they say, inside every human there's another human…she is totally crazy guys, and even I, find it strange how she changes from the nice girl to the totally perverted mind…in a minute no less…"

IE cast: 0.o

Aphrodi:"this is too messed up...me, Afuro Terumi, not understanding this, is really an ungodly reaction from me"

Midorikawa:"it's a shame that my memory betrayed me that I couldn't recall this saying…

Hiroto:"Don't worry Midorikawa* pats shoulder* we all have those times…*smiles*"

Midorikawa:"Arigato, Hiroto! *smiles also*"

Manal:"OMG, I WILL POST THIS ON INTERNET! *screams and takes pictures* EVERY FAN WOULD LOVE THIS MOMENT BETWEEN YOU TWO!"

IE cast:"What kind of human screams like a maniac when he they simply talked!"

Syoko:"*sighs* fan girls do, and you are the main cause for her condition…"

Burn:"Well I can't help it, you know, been hot…"

Gazel:"Me either!"

Manal:"*laughs* I can hear the bells, I can hear the wedding bells (:3)!"

Syoko:"Manal-chan! Stop it, you're embarrassing yourself in front of the readers, and didn't you say its questions time! Get a hold of yourself, damn it!"

Manal:"W-what…oh right, right;* stops acting like a maniac* right! Now Syoko-chan, mind reading the questions, please?!"

Syoko:"Ok, now we may begin…the first questions are from **loving'it4321:**

**Hihi I will think about some question, uhm.. I'm really bad in this XD****  
><strong>**Well to my favourite characters:****  
><strong>**Burn: What would you think if people from the real world could enter the anime, would you like to see/meet someone in special? (I know, it makes no senses.)****  
><strong>

**Gazel: What happened to you, that you don't show any emotion, except to Burn, and why only Burn? *perverts smile* hehe****  
><strong>

**Uhmm..****  
><strong>**Hiroto: How would you ask the girl you love to marry? Would it be really big, like the flashmob idea, or more smaller?**

Manal:"Now these are really good questions*evil smirk*"

Gazel:"*tickles his hair* let's begin…"

Syoko:"Nagumo-kun, you may answer now!"

Burn:"hmm, I'd really like to meet people, like Level 5, then I'd have a real talk with them instead of sending complaints by letters…"

Gazel:"I agree!"

Aphrodi:"You two think scarily alike sometimes, but why do you complain?!"

Burn:"None of your buiseness!"

Manal:"Don't worry Aphrodi-kun, I'll tell you later, but I'm sure everyone already understands, right guys?!"

Gazel:"Don't tell aphrodi anything! I'm warning you! And what do they actually understands, those readers of yours?!""

Manal:"oh nothing…nothing of your concern*grins evilly*"

Burn:"No, it's no-"

Syoko:"Next Question! Gazel, you'd _love _to answer this, am I right?"

Gazel:"Damn…you know it's just your imagination..and-"

In a blink of an eye, the lights go out, three beam lights focuses on Manal, Gazel and Burn. Manal orders the two Chaos captains to sit on two chairs besides each other, a table in front of them, and Manal sitting in the opposite side of them.

Kabeyama:"the room is dark...*scared*"

Syoko:"Shhh! Shut up and watch…*smiles mysteriously*"

Manal:"Fuusuke-kun, first, why are you emotionless in front of people?!"

Gazel:"this is my atmosphere people, and this isn't called emotionless, just cool and sexy…*tickles hair again*"

Manal:"(-_-)I think I should rephrase the question, why do you show your emotions to Haruya-sama, and only him!*evil smile*"

Gazel:"*blushes*you're just babbling, show me some evidence!

Manal throws some documents on the table, each consisting pictures of Burn and Gazel during the Aliea fiasco, sun garden and their childhood, with some papers full of certificates.

Manal:"Fuusuke, what is this?!"

Burn:"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE FROM?!"

Manal:"I'm not talking with you!*glares* Fuusuke, answer me!"

Gazel:"*red from embarrassment*It's me and burn…"

Manal:"Should I recall you what did you say in this moment*holding a picture during their time in Chaos* hmm, you complimented haruya-sama's team, isn't that right, fuusuke-kun?!

Burn:"Really? Oh yeah, I remember now…"

Gazel:"That has nothing to do with it girl-"

Manal:"*slams the palm of her hand on the table* that has everything to do with it young man, it means that Burn has a place in you frozen heart!"

Gazel:"WHAT THE- ARE AWARE OF WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!? HE'S MY RIVAL!"

Manal:"Oh, then why are you shouting now, you're showing emotions because we talk about Haruya-sama, see?!"

Gazel:"I-I….it's just…uhh*red from embarrassement*

Manal:"what does he mean to you?!"

Gazel:"eeeh….hh"

Manal:"You know, is he your-"

Gazel:"I LOVE HIM, HE'S LIKE A BROTHER TO ME, I DON'T THINK THAT I'LL EVER ASK FOR A BETTER BEST FRIEND!*gasps*Oh God…"

Burn:"Arigato, fuusuke…*embarrassed* you are like a brother to me too…"

Manal:" here it is, they're the best best friends ever in the planet* eyes glowing with stars* I think I'll faint any moment now…" The lights go in again.

Syoko:"Finally, I tought they'll never admit to each other…oh well!"

Fudou:"jeez, and what about you, will you ever admit that you're in love with _the oh Edgar-kun _*he mimicked her voice in the last part*

Syoko:"*slaps him in a second without even thinking* BE THANKFUL I DIDN'T SLAP YOU A SECOND TIME, MOHAWK BOY!"

Fudou:"WHO'S YOU'RE CALLING MOHAWK BOY, YOU VIOLENT WOMAN!"

Syoko:"SHUT UP BLADY!"

Fudou:"YOU-*then a smirk appeared on his face* Oh, still PMSing I see…"

Syoko:"BASTARD!*runs after him*"

Manal:"Ignore them guys, next; Hiroto!"

Hiroto:"that's a very good question, and the answer is, that I would do anything to make my precious person feel loved, plus, I'm still young for this you know, all you have to know is this, spent every moment of your life with your loved one, by the way, Midorikawa told me this once…"

Manal:" Thank you hiroto-kun! Now next is from **CrimsonRose106: **

**Haha, very funny!****  
><strong>**I have a question for all the girly looking boys of the IE-cast (you know, Kazemaru, Gazel, Sakuma, Aprhodi, Midorikawa) : are you guys often mistaken for girls? And did any of your friends/teammates ever mistake you for a girl?****  
><strong>**Oh, and please don't show them any mercy :D**

Manal:" Oh don't worry I won't, this is after all my show torture for them*winks*"

Sakuma:"WHO THINKS I'M GIRLY?!"

Kidou:"Don't worry Sakuma, Just know that I will never see you girly!"

Genda:" Yeah man!"

Aphrodi:"*Holds a soccer ball* GOD KNO-"

Manal:" APHRODI-KUN, I SAID NO SOCCER BALL HERE* grabs the ball*

Aphrodi:" I'm outta here! This is just ungodly for people to mistake me for a girl!"

Burn:"you know, the first time I saw you when you joined Raimon, I tought you were a girl…*laughs*

Aphrodi:"I WILL GOD BREAK YOU WHEN THIS SHOW ENDS, NAGUMO! JUST YOU'LL WAIT AND SEE!"

Gazel:"me? Mistaken for a girl, I will show you how cold the freezing darkness can be when I retrieve you…*tickles his hair…again*"

Endo:"when I first saw Kazemaru I thought he was a girl, you know?!but who cares! Even if he was a girl, I'll still enjoy soccer with him*Grins like stupid*"

Kazemaru:"ENDO, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!"

Endo:"S-sorry Kazemaru, I couldn't help it…"

IE cast:"*sweat drop*"

Gouenji:"Typical Endo.."

Midorikawa:" Do I really look like a girl too, maybe because of my long hair…no one in my whole life have mistaken me for a girl though…"

Burn:" Only once when Hitomiko-san tied his hair in a red ribbon, he was walking with Gran hand in hand to buy ice cream…*laughs*"

Hiroto and Midorikawa:*totally embarrassed*

Manal:" well that was all for today's questions, we had fun, didn't we minna…?"

IE cast:" NO"

Manal:" haha, ok, anyway, we're nearing the end of this episode, sadly, but you can review, so we can continue this show right?!"

Kidou:" where is Fudou?"

Manal:"And Syoko-chan? She's STILL chasing him!?"

Suddenly, they heard a noise outside, they looked out of the window just to see Syoko with a knife in her hand pinning Fudou against the wall, people screaming for help, and a police officier.

Manal:" Oh my lord! IS SHE TRYING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO SAVE THE SITUATION BEFORE SHE KILL EVERYONE OUT THERE!* heads out of the door*

IE cast:" wow"

Fubuki:"Hope you enjoyed this episode everyone, and please review minna-san, *smiles*Bye!"

The managers:" See ya!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Assalm o alikum minna-san! Thanks for the reviews once again and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Syoko:"Yo minna-san!*waves* what's up?! Here we proudly introduce you the third episode of this show! We really appreciate your support for us to continue this show, so Arigato!*smiles*"<p>

Endo:" Hey, where is Manal-chan by the way?!"

Syoko:"Didn't I tell you?"

Kurimatsu:"Tell us what?!"

Syoko:"Oh, I just forgot!*acts indifferent*"

IE:"* sweat drops* really now?!*"

Fyuuka:"Can you explain, Syoko-san?!"

Syoko:"Hmm, she's out going to bring our first guest stars…"

Kazemaru:" Guest stars…?"

Max:"That just means more torture and humiliation for us…"

Syoko:"Of course, you should all see the list of questions we got for this episode*Smirks*"

Gazel:"I don't think I want to know what kinds of questions await us…"

Burn:"however, I'm not going to sit and wait here for my funeral!"

Burn headed toward the door and opened it, and accidently bumped into Manal and two medium-sized girls. One teen's got a long wavy dark blond hair which hangs till the middle of her back. Her bluish-green eyes did fit perfectly with her face which consisted make-up. Her clothes were simply considering a pair of blue jeans, an indigo T-shirt and black shoes. The other girl's got dark brown shoulder length hair, and dark brown eyes fitting with her fair skin. Her outfits were a red hoodie, with black jeans and sneakers.

Manal:"Haruya-sama?!* she confusedly asked*"

"Nagumo-kun, hey nice to meet you, I'm really so happy to meet you! My name's Kim!" Offering a warm smile, the girl known as Kim with the teal eyes, excitedly shook Burn's hand.

Manal:"*laughs* this is Kim-chan and this is Ayame-chan, They're our guest stars for today's episode! You're really excited, am I right?! *Pats Kim's shoulder*"

Kim:"Hai! *giggles*"

Burn:"Well, it's nice to meet you Kim and Ayame!"

Ayame:"Yeah…"

Syoko:"Where the hell do you think you are going-*she shouted after Burn, but stopped after Kim and Ayame appeared in her sight*Oh, you must be our guest stars, it's nice having you in here!*shakes hands with Kim *"

Kim:"Arigato, I'm Kim, nice to meet you too…eeh…*she struggled for the girl's name in front of her*

Syoko:"It's Syoko, Hyouga Syoko, but you can call me Syoko!"

Kim:"it's nice to meet you Syoko-chan!"

Ayame:"My name's Ayame, nice to meet you Syoko-chan!*shakes hands with Syoko*"

Syoko:" Nice to meet you too. Well come in, are we going to talk while standing now?! *laughs* Manal-chan, guide them to the living room where everyone is already there!"

Manal:" Right! Come on Kim-chan, Ayame-chan!"

The trio entered the living room just to find it in extreme chaos. Endo was rolling on the floor with a soccer ball wrapped tightly in his arms muttering some non-sense, while Kazemaru was scolding him to get up right now. Aphrodi was having a session of coifing his hair, with Midorikawa and Hiroto sitting beside him drinking drinks (not to mention that Kabeyama was already in the kitchen eating all the food in his way). Some guys, like Gouenji, Kidou, Fubuki, Someoka, Max and others, formed a group over and began playing some card game. However most of the shouting was coming from Fudou and Sakuma who were fighting about God knows what.

"APPLOGISE, NOW!"

"NO I WON'T ONE EYE!"

"SHUT IT, YOU BLADY! ARE YOU AWARE THAT I CAN SNAP YOU IN TWO EASILY DUE TO YOUR BROKEN ARM! SHUT IT!"

Kim, Ayame and Manal watched with big eyes the mess that was happening before their eyes, noting that some of the players were missing. Nevertheless, when Syoko entered the room along with Burn, the three girls were starting to have the biggest scare of their life. While Burn looked rather surprised and shocked, Syoko's face expressed surprise, shock and anger all at once. She was at the verge of exploding you could see her cheeks flare up with a deathly anger.

Manal:" .God."

Syoko:"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!*she screamed at the top of her lungs*"

The room went all quiet; you can only hear a fly that went by. Gazel, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Edgar, Megane, Fidio, Mark, Teres and Dylan, who were in the kitchen and video games room, entered the room after hearing the screaming.

Fudou:"Shit…"

Syoko:"I'VE JUST LEFT YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES TO GO FIND NAGUMO, AND WHEN I CAME BACK, THERE IS A CHAOS GREETING ME! HOW DID THIS MESS GET STARTED?"

Kazemaru:"…well…"

Syoko:"well!*raising an eye brow, she planted her hands on her hips giving Kazemaru a mad, questioning look, trying not to raise her voice*"

Kazemaru:" This is how it started…"

_Flashback:_

_Syoko:"Nagumo-kun! Where do you think-*sigh* Guys, I'm going to see where Nagumo-kun is!"_

_Endo:"Sure"_

_Syoko:"You won't do anything for five minute, right?!"_

_Fubuki:"Oh come on, it's just for a few minutes, Syoko-chan, what could actually happen?!"_

_Someoka:"Yeah, and you're not our babysitter, we're adolescents! We can take care of ourselves!*he Tched*"_

_Syoko:"Barely…!*she scoffed*"_

_Someoka:"What do you mean?!don't act like a mother to us…!"_

_Syoko:"I think I have to seeing the poor condition you're in…"_

_Someoka:"Are you mocking us now…you should see yourself first…!"_

_Syoko:"Oh yeah, what's wrong with me?!"_

_Someoka:"Oh nothing! Aside from being violent...!"_

_Syoko:"I'm not violent!"_

_Someoka:"Yeah, right, breaking Fudou's arm isn't a violent action…"_

_Syoko:"He was searching for it!*she shouted*"_

_Kidou:"Hey guys, we're in the middle of a show, we don't want a fight now, do we?!"_

_Sakuma:"Kidou's right, Syoko-chan, you just go retrieve Burn!"_

_Sighing, Syoko muttered an 'Alright' and went out of the living room._

_Fudou:"Who the hell does she think she is!?"_

_Kidou:"Fudou!"_

_Fudou:"She broke my arm Goddamn it!"_

_Someoka:"You should be thankful Manal interrupted before something worse could happen!"_

_Fudou:"As if pinning me against a wall holding a knife isn't already a crime…"_

_Toromaru:" I would never forget the expression on the face of that police officer tough…*giggling*"_

_Tachimukai:"He didn't dare interrupt in fear of getting killed until Manal-san saved the situation, by bringing Syoko-san to her senses!"_

_Fudou:"Oh shit!"_

_Endo:"What's wrong?"_

_Fudou:"Bathroom!*he raced to the bathroom*"_

_Genda:"But Sakuma is already…*Fudou already left * there…"_

_Seeing as there was one bathroom in the apartment, and Fudou suffered a diarrhea as a side effect of his injury, the guys knew this was bad….really really bad._

_Gazel:"Whatever, it's so hot, I'm going to see if there's some ice cream in the fridge!"_

_Kabeyama:"I'm joining you!"_

_Kurimatsu:"Count me in as well!"_

_Megane:"But you shouldn't eat much, you know*everyone was already gone* W-wait for me!"_

_Suddenly, a girly screams was heard, a Bam as if something was smashed on the floor and some curse words echoed in the bathroom._

_Tokou:"Oh man…"_

_Domon:"They shouldn't stay there in the bathroom…"_

_Fudou entered rather violently the living room with a flushing Sakuma shouting behind him, leading to an endless argument between the two. The others watched in silence the two midfielders._

_Endo:"Hey, look what I found! A soccer ball! Sakka yarouze!"_

_Kazemaru:" No Endo, if Syoko-chan found out about this, she would*gulp* I don't even want to know what she'll do to us…"_

_Endo:"*he tightly wrapped it in his arms as if to protect it* No Kazemaru, don't take that ball from me! DON'T!*he shouted fearfully*"_

_Kazemaru:"Endo!*sweat dropping*"_

_Endo:"*rolling on the floor with the ball in his arms* Sakka yarouze! Sakka yarouze! Sakka yarouze! Sakka yarouze* and so on and so forth*"_

_Kazemaru:"ENDO!"_

_Kogure:"I'm sure as hell don't want to sit around and watch this"_

_Rika:"Me neither!*sulking*"_

_Max:" Why don't we play a card game. Come on! Who wants to!?"_

_Fubuki:"Okay Max-kun! Come on Gouenji-kun, Someoka-kun, Kidou-kun you should join us!"_

_Gouenji:" okay!"_

_Toromaru:"I'm coming too!"_

_Rika:" Come darling!"_

_Domon:" Yeah come on darling, let's join too*winks*"_

_Tsunami:"Thachimukai, let's go!"_

_Tachimukai:"Hai!"_

_Rococo:"I wanna join too!"_

_Mark:"Dylan, let's go to the video games room, I want to complete that game…"_

_Dylan:"You read my thoughts!*grins*Teres come join us!"_

_Mark:"Fidio, Edgar! You too!"_

_Fidio:"Coming!"_

_Teres:"I didn't thought you were interested in video games…*in a teasing voice*"_

_Mark:"Let's say I'm having a change of heart!* they all laughed and headed to the room*"_

_End of flashback_

Manal, Kim and Ayame blinked.

Syoko's jaw dropped.

Burn was fighting to not explode in laughter.

Ayame:"Weird…"

Kim:"Well, seems like fun!*laughs*"

Burn:"*In a laughing fit* That was…oh…t—th-is…I c-can't b-b-eli-eve…."

Manal:"This sure is fun, but-"

Syoko:"Seriously, that was it?! I sure can count on you*she added sarcastically*"

Manal:"*sweat drops* well, I wasn't excepting this but…"

Syoko:"Anyway, welcome our guest stars, Ayame-chan and Kim-chan* she mentioned the two*"

Ayame:"nice to meet you, minna!*smiles*"

Kim:"Nice to meet you! This sure is fun! I'm too excited!"

Manal:"Let's fan girl girls! Let's have fun with the hotties!"

Kim:"Kyaa~*spines around dreamily*"

Ayame:"Oh my god, I will spend the evening with Shi-kun!"

Fubuki:"Nice to meet you too, girls!*laughs nervously*"

Kazemaru:"Manal-chan, isn't Fubuki your one and only…like you said back then…?"

Manal:"Oh we can share him, right, Ayame-chan!*high fives Ayame"

Ayame:"Un!"

Kim:"*Goes and sits between Burn and Gazel* Oh my god!Let's start with the questions, I can't wait!"

Manal:"Syoko-chan, please read the questions!"

Syoko:"HAI! *secretly excited as well*this one is from **Yander Yangire Lover:**

**Don't take Shi-kun…You don't want a yandere running your way... Well whatever! Waalaikumusalam to you! Here's my question:****  
><strong>**1. Ne, Shirou-kun, can you sing a lullaby for me and minna-san? *smiles and gave Fubuki puppy eyes**

**2. Ano… Endou. I want you to stop talking and think about soccer for 15 minutes. You fail then you will be smacked by me three times and a soccer ball in your face. If you succeed then I'll give you 5 new soccer balls with the Raimon logo on them. Deal?****  
><strong>**(I know thats more to a dare but…*puppy eyes* please?)**

Ayame:"Oh my God! My questions!"

Manal:"We sure are going to have fun!"

Syoko:"Those are really good questions!"

Ayame:"Shirou-kun, please!*gives puppy eyes*"

Fubuki:"Okay! But what lullaby do you want me to sing!?"

Ayame:"oh! Oh! You can sing Ice road!"

Manal:"Kyaaa! This is really a good idea, please Shirou-san!"

Fubuki:"Hai!

Manal:"Hold on, I will put the music on!*goes put an USB in Haruna's PC*"

Fubuki:"*the music starting* _Koori no sekai de kimi no te wo nigiri, itsukara kou shite itan darou"_

Manal, Ayame, Kim and Syoko:"*anime tears*"

Fubuki_:"__kogoeru kokoro ni yorisou sonzai__, __kawaranai egao utsushite, ima mo koko de ikitsuzuketeiru,__mada shinjiteitai yo,__sono tsuyosa ga boku wo hagemashite,__koko made koreta yo ne,__issho ni ikite kitan da__!"_

Ayame:"I miss you, Atsuya-kun* whishpers*"

Manal:"*sniffles*I can't take it anymore!*Takes her phone and diales a number*"

Kim:"What are you doing Manal-chan?!"

Manal:"I've made the impossible became possible!"

Ayame:"huh?!"

Syoko:"Another crazy Idea of that perverted mind! What did you do this time, Manal-chan!"

Manal:"*ignores* Haruna-chan, stop the music!"

Haruna:"H-hai!"

Ayame:"Why! I want him to sing, what are you doing?!"

Manal:"Don't worry, there'll be a biggest surprise for us, Shirou-san, I'm doing this for you!"

Fubuki:"me?!"

The doorbell rang, and some people entered the living room, they were….Level 5!

Man 1:" You're the one who called?*he asked Manal*"

Manal:"Yeah, is he here yet?!"

Syoko:"What the ****! You have level 5 phone number!?"

Manal:"I have my sources!"

Man 2:" Yes he's here!"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from the hall, when the person rounded the corner to enter the living room wearing a warm smile, everyone looked shocked, except Manal and Level 5. There at the door, stood Atsuya.

Fubuki:"Atsuya…*tears in his eyes*"

Atsuya:"Yo Shirou,*goes and hugs him with tears in his eyes too*I missed you, _Ni-chan…_"

Manal:"THIS IS EMOTIONAL!*crying*"

Fubuki:"*hugs him too* I MISSED YOU TOO*some tears left his eyes*"

Ayame:"*speechless*…*hand on her mouth and she was crying*"

Syoko:"Oh my God…aw, brotherly love!*hugs Manal* This is one of your best ideas, Manal-chan, Arigato"

Ayame:"Thank you! Thank you very much Manal-chan!*hugs Manal too*"

Kim:"Oh my God, is there a place left in the hug for me? *she was crying too*"

Manal:"Come Kim-chan! Let's cry together!"

Endo:"I'm so happy for Fubuki and his brother *smiles with tears in his eyes*"

Tsunami:"Man, this is a bittersweet moment…"

Manal:"*wipes tears* okay minna! Enough of crying now! We should be happy now!"

Shirou:"Thank you Manal-chan! But how?"

Manal:"well, I have Level 5 phone number, and I thought I'd use it for a good thing for once…"

Burn:"Give that number to me!"

Manal:"You wish! And Level 5, take a seat! Atsuya-kun, you too!*smiles*"

Atsuya:"Hai, I will stay here for this episode but then I'll go back with Level 5!"

Man 5:"*laughs* when we heard a girl crying on the phone about Atsuya-kun, we just couldn't let millions of heartbroken girls not see Atsuya in this show for once…"

Man 3:" Even if she threatened us tough…*he muttered*"

Syoko:"*sweat droping* I knew she would threaten anyone on the phone…"

Manal:"*laughs nervously* well anyway…did you love this surprise my dear readers? I hope so. Now on with the questions! Endo!"

Endo:"Me? Okay, but just for 15 minutes!"

Ayame:" yes don't talk about any soccer related thing for 15 minutes!"

Endo:"Okay!"

_After 14 minutes:_

Kazemaru:"Come on Endo you can do it!"

Shirou:"There's one minute left captain!"

Endo:"I-i-i-i…Sa-sa*he was sweating and panting heavily*"

Kim:"No Endo no! don't say it!

Aki:"Just 10 sec left! 10, 9, 8, 7"

Endo:"Saa-*eyes switching*"

Aki:"6, 5, 4!"

Manal:" Not too much left! Come on! Fight!"

Aki:"3, 2, 1! Time's up!"

Endo:"SAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAA YAROUUUUUUUUZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone except Endo: (0.0)

Ayame:"YOU DID IT!"

Syoko:" Bravo Endo! I didn't think you could do it!"

Ayame:"Here Endo, 5 soccer balls with the Raimon logo in it!"

Endo:"Arigato!"

Manal:" okay! Next questions are from **Shiranai Atsune:**

**Questions:**

**Gazel: When you and Burn formed Team Chaos, what made you think that Burn was a good captain for Chaos rather than you yourself?****  
><strong>**Burn: How did you convince Gazel to let you be Team Chaos' captain?****  
><strong>**Fudou: Who would you be rather with if you spend the rest of your life with in an island: Sakuma, Kidou or Genda?****  
><strong>**Fubuki: What type of girl are you interested in?****  
><strong>**Kidou: What would you do if I told you that I want Gouenji and Haruna to be having a very romantic relationship in the future...or better yet, right now?**

Syoko:"Gazel, answer!"

Kim:"Yeah Suzuno, I'm kind of curious!"

Gazel:"Well when I tied with Raimon during the match against Diamond Dust, He said that he'll have to try to be the captain, and plus, he was always the one taking control when we were little!"

Burn:"Yeah that's right! And I think we've already answered question2!"

Ayame:"Right! Now Fudou!*glares at him* you'll properly answer the question, am I right!?"

Manal:"yeah!*dangerously approaching him*"

Kim:"Now who you choose to spend the rest of your life with…"

Syoko:"*smirking* Genda, Kidou or even better…*wishpers*Sakuma"

Fudou:*gulps and backs away* *coughs* for lion face, no!"

Genda:"Watch your mouth!"

Fudou:"One eye…OBVIOUSLY NO!"

Sakuma:*cheeks flaring up*

Fudou:"So I guess I'll vote for Kidou-kun…"

Manal:"That was fast!"

Syoko:"*laughs* I think we made a big deal out of it…anyway, Shirou-kun, your turn!"

Atsuya:"Show'em ni-chan!*puts his arm around Shirou's shoulder*"

Shirou:"I really don't know, as long as it's a beautiful girl from the inside, we'll be good…but my number one will always be Atsuya*smiles*"

Atsuya:"*Blushes* hmm, Ari-arigato"

Everyone laughed.

Syoko:"Now Kidou-"

Kidou:"I'll kill you.*in a calm voice*"

Ayame:"Huh?!"

Kidou:"If _that_ happens I'll kill the one that asked this question. And I absolutely will play a game with Gouenji…"

Gouenji:"(O.o) What kind of game exactly?!*asking in a cool voice*"

Kidou:"Ever heard of the "I'll torture you" game, you will have nightmare for weeks…"

Manal:"*getting the chills* wow Kidou, she was just kidding, this is just a show after all*laughs nervously*"

Kidou:"we'll see…"

Syoko:"Anyway, that was all for this episode, we love you guys!"

Manal:"Thank you for staying with us until the end of this show!"

Syoko:"One last applause for our guest stars, Kim-chan and Ayame-chan!"

Kim and Ayame:" Arigato! Arigato!*smiles*"

Managers:" And don't forget to applause for Atsuya-kun and Level 5 for staying with us!"

Man 1 and Man 2:"Thank you minna!"

Man 4 and Man 5:" we really are happy to be here!"

Man 3:" And young lady,* addresses Manal* you will delete our phone number!"

Manal:"*Face palms* H-hai…"

Atsuya:"Thank you for getting me here!"

Syoko:"It's our pleasure! Now minna-san please leave a review for us!"

Manal:"*emo corner* I wanted to keep the phone number…"

Syoko:"just ignore her, bye!"

Kim and Ayame:"ARIGATO! BYE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Assalm o Alikum minna! Thank you for the reviews!**

**I have an announcement tough, if there's questions you want to ask for the next chapter, PLEASE PM me, don't put the questions in the reviews, okay? I don't want you to feel ignored, because I really forget some questions, I hope you understand.**

**Oh, and if there is any grammar mistakes, blame my computer for typing errors, I don't know what's wrong with my stupid machine…**

**And can you please read my Two One-shots, Arigato! Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Manal:"Yo minna! What's up?! I really love you so much, the reviews just make my day, and it even cheers me up so I could pass tests and-"<p>

Syoko:"*rolls eyes and cut her speech* Yeah they understand, Manal-chan…"

Manal:"I'm a real blabbermouth, right? Sorry about that, guys…I just want to thank you for all the reviews-"

Endo:"WATCH OUT!"

A soccer ball flew in Manal's way, but instead of hitting her, it slams the window to pieces and flew outside.

Syoko:"ENDO! I SAID NO SOCCER BALL IN HERE! WHO KICKED IT?!*she screamed too loud*"

Fudou:"Edgar-kun did…*smirking*"

Syoko:"W-what…*she instantly shut up*"

Edgar:"What the- I wasn't even playing…!*he exclaimed*"

Kazemaru:" Syoko-chan, it was Burn who kicked it...*he rolled his eyes, pointing to Burn*"

Burn:"F**k"

Gazel:" Burn! Language!*he Scolded him*"

Manal:"He's right Haruya-sama, this show is rated T! Mind your manners!"

Syoko:"Who cares about his foul mouth when I have a better reason to beat him up…*whispers in a low, dangerous voice, preparing her fists* I wonder from where I should begin…"

Manal:"Syoko-chan, please calm down…*slightly scared by the dark aura of her friend*"

Burn:"*gulps* I'm sorry…I…wait! *he slaps himself across the cheek* what am I doing? Apologizing to you?! I should fight back!* in a fighting stance* Come!"

Gazel:"Burn, you're dragging yourself to your own grave…*he whispered in Burn's ear*"

Syoko:"*Jumps on him and began punching his cheeks* NOW HOW ABOUT THAT! DO YOU LIKE IT! HUH? TAKE THAT! AND THAT!*she screamed her head out while hitting him*"

Manal:"*Holds Syoko by the waist and trying push her off of Burn* Syoko-chan! Calm down right now!"

Aphrodi:"Nagumo didn't stand any chance against her…*he was taken aback by the scene of Burn on the floor with Syoko on top of him*"

The whole room stopped the rampage that was going on in the living room after hearing the door bell. Even Syoko got up of Burn as if nothing happened, and headed toward the door to open it.

Burn:"How violent…*he touched his noise and cried*OUCH! I THINK I BROKE MY NOISE! SHIT!"

Everyone ignored him.

Fubuki:"Who could come at this hour?!"

Ichinose:"We have a show now, didn't you hang the 'Don't enter' sign on the door, Manal-chan?"

Manal:"Our guest star is here it seems!"

Kazemaru:"NO!*He shouted as a vein pops on his head*"

Max:"Not again!*sigh*"

Haruna:"I wonder who it is this time tough!"

When they heard footsteps approaching the living room and Syoko laughing along with someone they guessed, they gulped. However, only when Syoko entered accompanied with two familiar persons, they exclaimed.

IE Cast:" WHAT! (T^T)"

Kurimatsu:" It's you! Ayame-chan?! Right?"

Shirou:"Atsuya! You're here too!"

Atsuya:"Yo!"

Manal:"Hello Ayame-chan, Atsuya-san, I'm really happy you're here! But Atsuya-san, how?!"

Ayame:" I bumped into him on my way here, and he told me that Level 5 let him stay here with his brother for all the episodes!"

Atsuya:" They told me that you can just call this number if you want another character in this show! *he handed a paper with a phone number written on it*"

Manal:"That's good news! And OMG thank you Level 5! * turns to camera*Now, take a seat minna!*they did so*"

Syoko:"We're really happy to see you again, Ayame-chan and Atsuya-kun!"

Ayame:"Arigato!*smiles and sits next to Atsuya and Manal*"

Atsuya:"*sits next to Shirou* Arigato!*grins*"

Syoko:"Now, shall we begin with questions?"

Manal:"Hai! Let's start! This one's from **Emily Springfield**:

**Haha, very funny**

**My questions: ****  
><strong>**Aphrodi: Can you tell me the story when you asked Burn and Gazel to join Fire Dragon? Please, in detail. Can you go out with me sometime? You know... Like a date! /**

**Burn: Have your tulip ever been cut? If yes, then who cut it?**

**All: I want you guy open an eating contest to see who can eat the most! It is like a request than a question**

Aphrodi:"Another fan of mine! Thank you for being real nice to me, beautiful human!"

Manal:"Actually, those are really good questions! And Aphrodi, answer the question, I'm curious!"

Burn:"*Face all bloody* Not much happened!"

Ayame:"*looking horrified at Burn* what happened to your face?!*"

Burn:"*pointing to Syoko*that violent woman attacked me like a wild beast-"

Ayame:"*cuts his sentence* you deserved it!"

Burn:"What?! You don't even know what I did!*he angrily replied*"

Ayame:"Whatever you did, I know that you deserved it! Syoko-chan just beats up those who go against orders!"

Syoko:"*High fives Ayame* you really understand me*"

IE cast: *Anime fall*

Manal:"*clears her throat* Anyway, Aphrodi, answer the question! And without any interruptions!"

Aphrodi:"Okay, but we must go in a flashback to tell the story with details…"

_Flashback:_

_The orphanage of sun garden was lively as usual, the kids were playing outside, only Burn and Gazel remained inside, watching the television, when suddenly the phone started to ring._

"_I'll pick it" Gazel got up and walked to the phone, Burn close on his heels._

"_Hello?" The teal eyed boy answered._

"_Umm, hey, is that Gazel?" Aphrodi replied through the phone._

"_Yes…but since the Aliea project ended my name's Suzuno Fuusuke…who are you?" Gazel doubtingly asked._

"_Hey I'm Aphrodi!"_

"_APHRODI?! THE GIRLY GUY WHO FOUGHT AGAINST US WITH RAIMON!?" Burn screamed in the phone, earning a glare from his friend._

"_Yes" Aphrodi annoyingly replied" And I assume you're Burn, well I wanted to talk to both of you tough."_

"_Talk? We're all ears…" Gazel calmly answered, wondering about the 'talk' they were going to have."_

"_I wanted to ask you if you could play for my team, Korea preventative, in the FFI?" _

"_Oh! Like Gran? Why not? Burn, what do you think?" Gazel addressed Burn, grinning happily._

"_I'M GOING TO FIGHT GRAN! YAHOOOOO!" his screams echoed through sun garden._

"_Well, I'll take that as a yes…" Aphrodi softly chuckled._

_End of flashback:_

Aphrodi:"And yes dear Emily Springfield, I would love to go out with you sometime…"

Manal:"Next question, Burn!"

Burn:"*Smoke coming out of ears* for the last time, this is A FLAME AND NOT TULIP! DAMN IT!"

Ayame:" Chill out man, it was just a question!"

Burn:"Okay then, but nobody cuts it…"

Gazel:"But I watered it!*he smirked, and averted his eyes innocently to the floor when Burn glared at him*"

Syoko:"Aki-chan, please clean his face up, he's giving me the creeps!"

Aki:"Of course! Come with me, Burn-kun!*smiles at Burn who was angered by Syoko's order*"

Manal:"Next! Let's have an eating contest! Fyuuka-chan, Aki-chan and Haruna-chan please go and make some ramen while I ask the next question."

All three:" Hai!"

Natsumi:"What about me?"

Endo:"*gulps and shakes his head toward Manal* Hehe…"

Manal:"*sweat drops* you can be the judge…*she told Natsumi who nodded in return*"

Syoko:"Okay then, next one is more a stat than a question…it's from **CrimsonRose106:**

**Thanks for answering my question, I really enjoyed reading it :)****  
><strong>**Oh and Aphrodi, in the Dutch version Endou thinks you're a girl and Someoka even calls you a princess XD**

Aphrodi:"*vein pops up, and trying to act cool* I'll have a nice talk with Endo-kun and Someoka later, right?! *glares at them*"

Someoka:"It's not like our fault dude, talk with these dudes who are in the Dutch version…"

Aphrodi:"You're not going to change my mind!"

Ayame:"I think it's better if we skip to the next question…*mumbling into Manal's ear*"

Manal:"Hai! Next questions are from **Yandere Yangire Lover**

Ayame:"Oh! Those are my questions!"

Manal:" Okay then, you're asking:

**XD Arigato! Can I do more?****  
><strong>**1. Shi-kun, let's go buy ice cream together!****  
><strong>**2. Every male, start dancing to Oppa Gangnam Style! (You can change it to Oppa Inazuma Style)****  
><strong>**3. Shi-kun, can you play the piano for us?****  
><strong>**4. Kabeyama! I dare you to eat half a bowl of rice and lots of meat and vegetables! You succeed, I give you 12 hotdogs, you fail, 3 smacks and leeks in your face. (BTW, after eating, you must restraint yourself from eating until dinner).**

**5. I dare Shi-kun to sing EXo-wolf!**

Manal:"OMG those questions are just wow, you sure love to hear Shirou-san's voice!"

Ayame:"Yeah! Okay then, can we go to buy ice cream, Shirou-kun?"

Shirou:"Sure, why not, everyone can go too after the show ends!"

Ayame:"YAY! Now ALL OF YOU DANCE!"

Manal:"*snaps her fingers and music start bumping in the room* PARTY!"

Everyone starts dancing while having the time of their life, accidently bumping into each other. You can see Fudou and Sakuma dancing close to each other with their buts touching. Aphrodi's hair was flying in every direction while he danced strangely. The music came to its end and all the guys stopped dancing.

Gazel:"That was actually nice!"

Atsuya:"we loved it, right Shirou?!"

Shirou:"Un! That was fun!"

Burn:"I even saw Fudou and Sakuma dancing with each other! *laughs*"

Fudou:"SHUT IT! *blushing deep red along with Sakuma*"

Ayame:"Now can you play piano for us, Shirou-kun?!"

Shirou:"I'll try!*starts playing the piano that appeared behind him in a flash*"

Syoko:"This is so nice, it's the piano version of MoonLight!"

Atsuya:"I and Nii-chan started playing piano since we were little…"

Manal and Ayame:"*anime tears* My God!"

Syoko:"Enough, Shirou-kun, now Kabeyama, eat all this food!*she pointed at the food in the corner of the room*"

Kabeyama:"My pleasure to eat this*running toward the food and starts eating it*"

Manal:"Where the hell did you get this food from?!"

Syoko:"I ordered it through the phone when I heard the dare."

Ayame:" And Kabeyama, you have to restrain yourself from eating until dinner!"

Kabeyama:"*stops eating and looks at her* but what about that contest?"

Ayame:" Oh, you're right! Then you have to participate in the contest, but you will not eat anything after that!"

Kabeyama:"This must be my lucky day I think, I can be patient for a few hours without dinner!*he happily smiled*"

Syoko:"Are you done from eating!?"

Kabeyama:"Hai! And I'm ready for more!"

Aki:"*she heads out of the kitchen* we will have to take 20 more minutes to finish the meal, continue with the questions until we're done!"

Manal:"Thanks Aki-chan! Now Shirou-san please start dancing to EXo-wolf, Atsuya-san you too!*eyes with stars in them*"

Atsuya:"Why me?!"

Ayame:"Because he's your brother, Duh!"

Manal:"*puts an USB in her Pc* Now dance!"

Atsuya and Shirou:" H-hai!*starts dancing*"

Ayame:"They are really good!*observes them with stars designed in her eyes* Right Manal-chan?!"

Manal:"*nosebleed* S-so hot…Kyaaaaa~*she yelped*"

Syoko:"*Sweatdrops* Oh please, not again!"

Ayame:"*starting to have a nosebleed as well* She has the right to act like that, after all they're hot!"

Syoko:"*Anime fall* I'm surrounded by freaks…"

Shirou:"Finished!"

Atsuya:"Are you happy now?!* clearly looking annoyed*"

Ayame:"Yes!"

Haruna:"*suddenly enters the living room* we're done! Kino-senpai, Fyuuka-san, please bring the food in here!"

Fyuuka:"Here!*she brought in tons of Ramen* Now everyone, EAT!*smiles*"

Kabeyama:"Hey! Let me take that! It's mine!*he shouted at Kurimatsu who had a piece of Ramen in his hand*"

Gazel:"BURN!*he screamed loud as Burn threw accidently some Ramen on his face*"

Atsuya:"FUDOU! I SAW IT FIRST! GIVE IT TO ME! COME ON MAN!"

FUDOU:"DUDE! I TOOK IT AND IT'S OVER NOW! GO AND SEARCH FOR ANOTHER ONE!"

Tsunami:" YAHOOOOOOOO!"

The living room was in chaos once again as they continued eating, fighting over the food. There was some who were already full and fainted, like Midorikawa, Gazel, Hiroto, Ichinose, Kazemaru… there were ones who made the wise decision and decided to quit the game. And there were absolutely a few others who stayed fighting over the food which were: Atsuya, Fudou, Burn, Kabeyama, Endo, Kogure, Hijikata and Touko.

Natsumi:"Stop! I already decided who the winner is!*everyone stopped eating*"

Manal:"And who's that?!"

Natsumi:"And the winner is….Kabeyama!"

Ayame:"I knew it all along!"

Syoko:"Yeah it's easy to guess, after all, it's Kabeyama who thinks about food all the time…*she added, smirking*"

Manal:"Let's not waste time and go to the next question, Syoko-chan, please?!"

Syoko:"Hai! The next questions are from **Shiranai Atsune**:

**Questions:****  
><strong>**Endou: Do you have any romantic feelings for a certain person? And who is it?****  
><strong>**Natsumi: Have you ever eaten your own cooking?****  
><strong>**Kidou: Have you ever believed in ghosts?****  
><strong>**Kogure: Which prank of yours did you enjoy doing the most?**

Ayame:"Endo! Are you in love?! *she teases him*"

Endo:"Yes! I'm so in love with-"

Manal:"OMG ENDO IS IN LOVE! WITH WHO?! IS IT FEMALE KAZEMARU? I CAN CHANGE HIM TO A GIRL IF YOU WANT TO!*she screamed excitedly, shaking Endo by the shoulders*"

Kazemaru:"*blushes madly* W-what the- ARE YOU INSANE?! I am a BOY!"

Manal:"I can change you to a girl if I want to…"

Kazemaru:"WHAT THE-!"

Ayame:"She said she can change to a girl if she wants to…"

Kazemaru:"And how's that?* he asked, nervousness taking all over him*"

Syoko:" She has assistance from Level5, and they let her do it if she want to without asking them…"

Kazemaru:"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

Syoko:"So Endo, who are you in love with?!"

Endo:"My buddy…*all the girls gawked at him, waiting for an answer* the soccer ball!"

Everyone:"*Anime fall*"

Ayame:"*her jaw dropped* Endo…"

Manal:"ENDO!"

Endo:"What?! Did I do something wrong?! I love soccer!*he innocently titled his head to the side*"

Syoko:"*gasps* I really should calm myself down…"

Manal:"And I was the one who's acting like stupid….*sitting in the emo corner*"

Ayame:"*joins Manal in emo corner* a soccer freak always stays a soccer freak…"

Syoko:"*she rolled her eyes and ignored them* Next question! Natsumi-chan!"

Natsumi:" and why do I have to cook when I have my own cooker prepare food for me, aside from being a manager of course…"

Kurimatsu:"I think I'm having a breakdown…*he was close to vomit all the food he ate just by remembering Natsumi's cooking*"

Burn:"Is her cooking really that bad?!* he whispered into Gazel's ear*"

Gazel:"And how do you think I know, ask someone else!*he hissed back*"

Burn:"Okay, _ice princess *_Gazel simply ignored him by playing with his bangs* Hey, Gran, is her food that bad?!"

Hiroto:"I don't want to talk about it…*he tensed*"

Burn:"weird…"

Manal:"Next question. Kidou?!"

Kidou:" Of course not, why would I believe in ghosts?!"

Syoko:"Don't know…"

Ayame:"Kogure"

Kogure:"hmm, my most favorite prank…"

Syoko:"Manal-chan, what's in my hair?!*she asked Manal when she felt something moving on her hair*"

Manal:"*looks at her hair and face palms* I-it' SPIDER! *screams real loud*"

Syoko:"TAKE IT OUT! SOMEONE TAKE IT OUT*she screamed as she ran like a little child around the living room*"

Fudou:"Stop right now; it's just a toy, Syoko!"

Syoko:"H-huh* her face heated up from embarrassment* KOGURE!"

Kogure:"Ishesheshshe…"

Haruna:"KOGURE-KUN!* Haruna and Syoko ran after him, the latter trying to beat him up*"

Manal:"*gulps* Okay, next questions are from **demon queen**:*

**Hai I want to ask shuuya/axel if he have someone he love, and say the name (I wish I was) and gazel does he really a boy cause I. Think he was a girl**

Gouenji:" No I don't love anyone, and I'm sorry but I don't love you as a lover, but as my fan, and you should not love me too, because you're getting yourself sick, girl, I'm not a real human, and I don't want you to have a breakdown because of me"

Manal:"That was harsh…*anime tears*"

Gouenji:"It's for her own good…"

Ayame:"Okay then, Gazel! Answer the question!"

Gazel:"*vein pops up* what is wrong with you people? Do you have to see what's inside my pants to verify my gender or what?!"

Manal:"YES *nosebleed*"

Gazel:"Yes what?!*confused*"

Manal:"WE WANT TO SEE WHAT INSIDE YOUR PANTS IS!UNDRESS, NOW! *she was totally mad, a cord in her mind just broke*"

Gazel:"WHAT THE-* runs away with Manal chasing him*"

IE cast:*sweat drop*

Kazemaru:"Well, I think that was all for today…"

Kidou:"Please review so Manal would be happy…"

Shirou and Atsuya:"Hope you enjoyed this chapter, minna!"

Fudou:"Now get the **** out of here and never come back again!"

Kidou:"FUDOU! Language!"

Endo:" Don't mind him; please leave reviews and PM questions for Manal-chan!"

IE cast:"ENDO!"

Endo:"What?!"

Kazemaru:"We don't want to be tortured!"

Gouenji:"*sigh* please just leave a review…"

Ayame:"Now let's go and play soccer, and then I want us all to go and eat ice cream after Manal-chan and the others stop the rampage…"

Burn:" But I wonder what's happening with Gazel…"

From the hall they could hear some voices;

Manal:"OMG! FUUSUKE-KUN YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE SCARED! DON'T WORRY I WANT UNDRESS YOU, I WAS JUST KIDDING!"*she sounded like she was drunk*"

Gazel:"LEAVE ME ALONE GIRL!"

Manal:"I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T HELP IT!*blood was all over the floor and the source was from her nosebleed*"

Burn:"He sure is having fun..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Assalam o Alikum minna! :D**

**Here's another chapter, and sorry for the long wait, but as you see I had a story to update, so….I hope you forgive me, Gomenasai! X\**

* * *

><p>Syoko: "Yo*waves* Ohayo, or should I say Good afternoon?"<p>

Manal:"*shrugs* Dunno, it's about time! Anyway, Assalam o Alikum! How are you, audience? Well I hope everything is alright with you! Thanks for your support and the reviews! I really love you! *sniff sniff*"

Syoko:" Yeah we love you! And guess what? Our guest star is here!"

Kim:" It's great to be here another time!*waves*"

Manal:" Yeah it is Kim-chan! Please let's applause for her!"

Kim:" Arigato! Now I can have lots of fun with you and Suzuno and Nagumo!"

Gazel:" You can have Burn all for yourself, just please leave me alone…"

Manal:" Fuusuke-kun! She loves both of you, like me! *eyes with stars* right, Kim-chan?"

Kim:"Un! *eyes with stars*"

Syoko:"Okay, now what?!"

Endo:" SAKKA YAROUZE!"

Syoko:" No-"

Manal:" Okay!"

Syoko:" What? You told us no ball in the house!"

Manal:" I know, but I'm in a good mood now!"

Kim:" YAY! Let's play soccer!"

Burn:" And why are you in a good mood?"

Manal:" I just passed a math tournament…and I think that I've got a high resultat! *grins*"

Midorikawa:" Ooh? Really?!"

Manal:" Yea!"

Kim:" Awesome!"

Manal:" I know right!"

Syoko:" You know what? Why not play soccer after the show?!"

Kim:"I agree…Now on with the questions!"

Manal:" UN! Syoko-chan, mind reading?"

Syoko:" Nope! Okay, first questions are from, **Shiranai Atsune:**

**Goeunji: Have you ever tried asking Haruna out without Kidou in the room?****  
><strong>**Haruna: What do you and Gouenji do when Kidou's not around? Is it something... very... lovey-dovey?****  
><strong>**Kidou: Do you wanna know how many boys are paired up with Haruna by fans?****  
><strong>**Gazel & Burn: Mind giving up your rivalry and go and be a couple already? ****Please do.**

Kim:"Those questions are kind of…*searches for the word*"

Manal:" Ehh, they anger Kidou…*gulps*"

Kidou:"*vein pops up* Gouenji, if you make _any_ move toward my sister, I'll-"

Gouenji:" Dude, it's alright…"

Kidou:" You're one of the criminals…"

Gouenji:" Huh?"

Fudou:" Welcome to the gang, dude…"

Manal:"Kidou…"

Kidou:"Yes?"

Kim:"*sighs* Just let Gouenji answer the question…"

Gouenji:"The answer to that is…no…*he answered coolly*"

Kim:"I hope you survive, my friend…*whispers to Gouenji*"

Syoko:"*looks at Kidou and notices smoke coming out of his ears. She gulped* next question please, Haruna-chan!"

Manal:"This is ending in a disaster, I just know it…*anime tears*"

Kim:"*pats* It's alright, we'll end this show even if we have to do it on the street…"

Manal:"Yahhhhhh!"

Haruna:"W-well, why would it be 'Lovey dovey', Shiranai Atsune-san, but the answer to that is no…."

Kidou:"Too much tension…*glares at the camera*"

Syoko:"Oh dear…"

Manal:"This is definitely my end…"

Kim:"*gulps*let's just end this question quickly before Kidou explodes…"

Tsunami:" But it's Kidou who got to answer the question this time!"

Manal:"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE SCARIEST QUESTION IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"

Syoko:" No offense to you, dear Shiranai Atsune-san…"

Kidou:"What kind of question is that!"

Fudou:" Kidou-kun is at the verge of cursing! I'm an expert; would you love me to teach you Kidou-kun?"

Sakuma:" DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM! FUDOU!"

Endo:"Kidou, please just answer, you're creeping me out…"

Kidou:"*dark aura* STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISITER!"

Haruna:"Oni-chan!"

Kidou:"Yes? *Calms down in a second*"

Haruna:"Just answer, please?"

Kidou:"Hai…No, I don't know…"

Syoko:" Oh my God, I thought it was the end…"

Kim:"Thank God. *looks at Manal* Ne, Manal-chan?"

Manal:"Am I dead yet…?"

IE cast:"*Anime fall*"

Kim:"you're still alive…However, You'll like the next question, Manal-chan!"

Gazel and Burn: (ç_ç)

Manal:"R-really?!"

Kim:"Un! It's about our OTP! *eyes with stars designed in them*"

Manal:"Kyaa~! I remember the question now!*eyes with stars designed in them too*"

Syoko:"Here goes nothing...(-_-)"

Manal:"*smirks evilly* Now this will do…*snaps her fingers*"

Kim:"What the-*looks confused*"

Manal:"Look, it is Fuusuke-_chan_…*she points at Gazel*"

Gazel:"What the-"

Then everyone notices what Manal was pointing at. Gazel's outifits changed, he was now wearing a skirt and a feminine T-shirt. But what made them gawk at him, was his _breasts. _Manal changed him into a girl…a very feminine girl. Gazel blushed deep red.

Gazel:"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH*he screamed like a little girl*"

Burn:"GAZEL CALM DOWN!"

Gazel:"IT'S NOT YOU WHO'S BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO A F**KING GIRL"

Burn:"Hey! No need to shout! *he then realized something*your voice, PFTTT *he laughed*"

Gazel:"SHUT UP YOU TULIP-HEAD!"

Burn:"YOU-*He was going to continue, but then was caught in a laughing fit* you-r v-voice…..Pfft!"

Gazel:"MANAL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Manal:"Fuusuke-chan! I just want you to reply to the question! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A COUPLE! AND NOW!"

Kim:"DO WHAT SHE'S SAYING! KISS NAGUMO!"

Gazel and Burn:" WHAT!*they shouted in unison, Burn abruptly stopped from his laughter*"

Burn:" THERE'S NO WAY I AM GOING TO KISS THAT ICE B*TCH!"

Syoko:"BURN! LANGUAGE!"

Burn:"I DON'T CARE! I AM NOT GOING TO KISS HIM!"

Manal:"Her…"

Gazel:" I AM A GUY GODDAMN IT!"

Kim:"Not anymore, Fuusuke-_chan_…"

Manal:"Until the end of this show, I'll retransform you back!"

Midorikawa:" Don't worry, Gazel, you're looking good…"

Gazel:"SHUT UP!*his face was red from embarrassment*"

Hiroto:"*chuckles* never thought I'd live to see the day you'll share a kiss…"

Burn:"Before that…*takes quickly a picture of Gazel with his phone* I'll post this on Internet…"

Gazel:"ASSHOLE!"

Syoko:"*she hits both Gazel and Burn on the head* NOW YOU WILL KISS!"

Manal:"Kim-chan, you may have the honor…"

Kim:" HAI! *takes camera* you may begin!"

Burn:"No way in hell!"

Hiroto:"*Pushes Gazel on Burn causing their lips to crash* that may do it…*"

Kim:"heaven, this is heaven, Kyaa~! Look at this…OMG! *she had a nosebleed*"

Manal:"I think I am going to faint…APHRODI, DO YOUR HEAVEN'S TIME!*having a nosebleed as well*"

Aphrodi:"HEAVEN'S TIME! *time was frozen*"

Syoko:"That's enough!"

Aphrodi:"Heaven's time, realize!"

Gazel:"*departs from Burn* Now change me…*he was still red*"

Manal:"*sigh* Kay, you're too hopeless…*she snaps her fingers again, and Gazel was turned into a boy*"

Kim:"DID YOU SEE THAT! IT WAS HEAVEN'S TIME!"

Manal:"UN! THEY WERE TOO CUTE!"

Kim:"*spins around dreamingly* OMG! MY DREAM DID COME TRUE! I TOOK TOO MANY PICTURES!"

Syoko:"Next questions! (-_-)"

Kim:"Okay! I hope there's more of my OTP!"

Manal:"Me too!"

Syoko:" **Emily Springfield** says:

**To all the boys: I want all of you to wear dresses and open Inazuma next top Model to see who is the most beautiful in dresses!**

**Aphrodi: I like you but in the same time I really jealous! How on earth could your hair be so perfect even when you run and play soccer. My hair is longer than you and I always have to tie it up or it will become a bird nest. Please please tell me your secret!**

**Everyone: If you had to take a Brave test with a person in a deep and dark forest in a non-moon night, who would you choose to go with? ****( I want to go with Teru-chan!)**

Manal:"YAHOOO!"

Kim:"All of them are going to wear dresses?! But there are too many boys…"

Manal:"I know, but I'll try…"

Syoko:"Okay, show us your magic…"

Atsuya:"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Fudou:"I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

Kazemaru:"PLEASE NO!"

Manal:"Too late now…*snaps her fingers*"

All the boys were wearing dresses. Endo and Rococo were wearing orange ones, Kazemaru, Aphrodi, Edgar, Fidio, Sakuma, Genda were wearing golden ones. The fubuki twins along with Kidou and Gouenji were wearing white ones. Burn was wearing a red one, and Gazel was wearing a blue one. The rest either wore Black, pink or green ones.

Fudou:"THE HELL!"

Aphrodi:"THIS IS SO UNGODLY! WEREN'T YOU A FAN OF MINE, EMILY-CHAN!"

Sakuma:"I AM GOING TO TAKE IT OFF!"

Manal:"You'll better not!"

Kim:"you're wearing nothing under that dress…"

Atsuya:" WHAT THE-! TAKE THIS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Shirou:" Atsuya, calm down…"

Atsuya:"LOOK AT THAT GOUENJI-BAKA! PFFFTTTTT*laughs*"

Gouenji:"*dark aura* BAKUNETSU-"

Shirou:"GOUENJI-KUN!"

Gouenji:"*sighs* sorry…"

Kidou:" Oh God…"

Burn:" I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER CREATED DRESSES IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Gazel:"COUNT ME IN AS WELL!"

Kabeyama:"This dress is too small for me…"

Kurimatsu:"OMG!"

Edgar:"Shame, shame, shame, shame…"

Teres:"EDGAR IS TRAUMATIZED!"

Fidio:"I don't blame him…"

Manal:"*completely ignores the cries* So who do you think is prettier, Kim-chan, Syoko-chan?"

Kim:"Nagumo-chan and Suzuno-chan are hotties…"

Syoko:"Edgar-kun…"

Manal:"*sweat drops*I know…Aki-chan, Haruna-chan and Natsumi-chan, who is prettier?"

Aki:"Hmm, it seems the prettiest ones are, Aphrodi-kun, Kazemaru-kun, Fubuki-kun, I mean Shirou-kun…"

Haruna:"Yea, and don't forget Gazel-kun, Sakuma-kun and Midorikawa-kun…"

Natsumi:"It seems that the girly guys win after all…"

Rika:"What about darling?"

Touko:"He's better being a guy…"

Rika:"YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Manal:" And who's the prettiest one of those six?!"

Kim:"Suzuno-chan~!"

Manal:" I think I agree with you in this, he's the most girly guy…"

Syoko:"Aphrodi-kun is girly too!"

Manal:" I know!"

Aki:" Just announce that those six are the winners!"

Haruna:"Un!"

Manal:"Hai! WE KNOW THE WINNERS!* the room shut up* The winners are those six: Sakuma-chan, Midorikawa-chan, Fuusuke-chan, Shirou-san, Kazemaru-chan and Aphrodi-chan!"

Silence.

Gazel:" WHAT?!"

Aphrodi:" TAKE THAT BACK!"

Sakuma:"WHY US!?"

Manal:"because you're girly~!"

Fudou:"YOU WON ONE EYE! *laughs*"

Burn:"FUUSUKE-CHAN WON!*laughs too*"

Gazel:"DON'T YOU CALL ME CHAN!"

Midorikawa:"OH GOD!"

Manal:"*snaps her fingers and all the boys wear their casual clothes again* Now, let's continue, Aphrodi-kun!"

Aphrodi:"I know that my hair is perfect, I use Loreal champoo! Use it too, and your hair will be perfect like mine*winks*"

Manal:"Seriously? That was it?!"

Aphrodi:" Un! But even without that champoo, my hair is perfect naturally…"

Kim:"I see…Next question!"

Hiroto:"I would go with Midorikawa…"

Kim:"Nagumo and Suzuno!"

Suzuno:" I would love to…"

Kim:"W-what?"

Nagumo:"He said he would love to. Well I don't mind either…"

Kim:"Kyaa~!*hugs them*"

Atsuya:" I'll go with Shirou…"

Shirou:"*smiles* Un!"

Manal:"I would go with the two of you too!"

Syoko:" Edgar-kun!"

Rika:"Darling!"

Aki:"Haruna-chan!"

Kidou:"Umm…"

Fudou:"I would-"

Sakuma:"NO! I would love to go with him!"

Fudou:"NO ME!"

Sakuma:"ME!"

Fudou:"ME!"

Kidou:" Gouenji…"

Gouenji:" I've already…"

Kidou:"I said Gouenji!"

Kazemaru:"I'll go with Endo…"

Kogure:"Kabeyama!"

Tsunami:"Tachimukai!"

Tachimukai:"HAI!"

Manal:"You know the rest, I think it's the end of the show now, isn't it?!"

Kim:"Aww…"

IE cast:" YAY!"

Burn:"Now I shall go and destroy the people who designed dresses!"

Gazel:"Ah!"

Syoko:"Not yet, we're going to play soccer!"

Endo:"YAHOOO!"

Kim:"YES!"

Fubuki twins: please leave a review behind…"

Manal:" And before we go, let me tell you that our next guests stars in the next chapter are going to be….THE AMAZING DESUTA AND SEIN!"

Syoko:"Yeah!"

Kim:"Bye! And don't forget to PM Manal-chan for any questions for the next chapter!"

IE cast:" JA NE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Manal: "Yoo~!"

Syoko: "Assalam o Alikoum minna-san! We would love to thank you all for your continued support! We love you dear readers! *smiles*"

Manal: "I am so happy! You always make my day when I see such reviews! Arigato! *Tears anime style*"

Syoko:" And yeah, let us introduce you our guest stars for today's episode! *grins*"

Desuta:" I don't even know why I am here…*rolls his eyes*"

Manal:" Oh come on! You'll have fun! Let me introduce you Desuta and Sein! Devil and angel!"

Sein:" Nice meeting you all! *smiles a small smile*"

Desuta:" Hey! How are you? Fine? Okay, me too! Nice meeting you guys! See you next time! *is about to walk out of the door*"

Syoko:" *red vein pops up on her forehead* Not too fast you moron!* grabs him by his collar and makes him sit roughly on the sofa*"

Desuta:" Oh geez…"

…?:"Manal-chan, when are you going to introduce me?!"

Manal:"*laughs nervously* Sorry, sorry. This is our third guest star Shiranai Atsune-chan! *smiles while introducing Shiranai*"

Shiranai has long straight raven black hair that reaches her shoulders. She has fair skin and big brown eyes.

Shiranai:" Happy to be here with you! *eyes suddenly turns to hearts designed in them* and of course with Shirou!"

Shirou:"* Chuckles* Hai, hai…"

Atsuya:" O-Kay…"

Manal:"*sweat drops* let's just continue…"

Syoko:" Ouch, Atsuya-kun's protective brother…"

Atsuya:" Shut up!"

Manal:" Let's just continue, shall we?! *is a bit irritated*"

Desuta:" Let's just hurry; I have more important business that awaits me!"

Sein:"*hits him on the back of his head* be more polite, Desuta! *glares*"

Desuta:" Mind your own business! *he snapped at Sein*"

Manal:"*Nosebleed* S-so h-hot…"

IE cast:"*anime fall* Oh come on!"

Burn:" Didn't you notice, Gazel, they argue the same way as us…"

Gazel:" Oh yeah, I noticed it…"

Burn:" No you didn't…*smirks*"

Gazel:" I told you I did, didn't I?! *is slightly irritated*"

Burn:" Oh come on, just admit that you didn't! *smirks*"

Gazel:"*combs through his hair* I told you I did, tulip-head…"

Burn:" IT'S A FLAME YOU GIRLY BOY!"

Gazel:"YOU DARE CALLING ME THAT AGAIN!"

Burn:" GIRLY BOY!"

Gazel:" TULIP-HEAD!*stands up*"

Burn:"*stands up as well* GIRLY BOY!"

Manal:"This is way hotter~!"

Syoko:"*sweat drops* *hits both Gazel and Burn on the back of their heads* STAY QUIET YOU TWO!"

Burn and Gazel:" *turns their heads the other way* Hmph!"

Shiranai:"Y-you two are annoying…"

Manal:"I know right! But it's hot!"

Syoko:" A-anyway, Desuta or Sein, would you like to read the question?"

Desuta:"No!"

Sein:"…"

Manal:"Oh come on!"

Shiranai:"*sits next to Shirou* you are also annoying! Can't you man up and just read!"

Desuta:"*big vein pops up* Fine! I'll read! At least I'm a true evil-man and volunteered!"

Sein:" What are you trying to pull?! I am a true angel-man!"

Desuta:" No you're not!"

Sein:"I'm gonna read the questions! I don't care!"

Manal:"Oh dear God…"

Shiranai:" I am the one who's gonna read them! Can I, Manal-chan?*smiles*"

Manal:" Of course you can!"

Desuta:"NANII?! I AM THE ONE WHO VOLUNTEERED!"

Syoko:"Not too loud you moron!"

Desuta:"Shut up you violent woman!"

Burn:" AHA! Even he agreed on that!"

Syoko:"YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Manal:"*holds her from behind* Hey hey, calm down a bit!"

Shiranai:"Shall I begin?"

Manal:" You may dear! *smiles*"

Shiranai:"Alright! First questions are from **Emily Springfield**!

Aphrodi:"For my love, please let those be good questions…"

Gazel:"*sweat drops* Aphrodi, you have to stop it…"

Burn:"Yeah dude, you're embarrassing yourself on the TV!"

Aphrodi:"*snaps* T-this is on TV?"

Manal:"Well yes duh!"

Aphrodi:"I've wore a dress on TV?!"

Kazemaru:"Umm, yeah dude…"

Aphrodi:"I told the secret of my beautiful hair on TV?!"

Shiranai:"I think so…"

Aphrodi:"Excuse me for a minute…*breathes in* *takes a random soccer ball*"

Syoko:"What the-?!"

Burn:" APHRODI! YOU'RE MY LIFE SAVER!"

Aphrodi:" GOD KNOWS!"

***The screen gone black*** ***after 20 minutes***

Burn:"THANKS TO YOU APHRODI! YOU SAVED US FROM THIS HELL!"

Desuta:"I can leave now!"

Kabeyama:"I can eat as much food as I want!"

Syoko:"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Manal:"*face in front of the camera* did you solve the problem yet, Megane?"

Megane:"I think we're live…"

Manal:"Are you sure?"

Megane:"Umm, yes we are!"

Haruna:"Manal-chan, we can continue the show now!*smiles*"

Megane:"*shouts* we're live!"

IE Cast:"OOoooh! *shouts disappointed cries*"

Syoko:"SHUT UP!"

Manal:"Syoko! I told you it is okay, really! No need to yell at them!"

Syoko:"But Manal! Aphrodi broke the camera! And we had to use another one, and then, it took us 15 minutes to make it work! HOW CAN I NOT BE MAD?!"

Shiranai:"It's alright Syoko-chan! Just beat Aphrodi up later! *pats her back gently*"

Syoko:"Alright…"

Aphrodi:"*gulps* Oh no…"

Toromaru:"*tears spraying everywhere* I don't want to continue this show!"

Manal:"Stop being such babies!"

Tobitaka:"We can't!"

Manal:"Then let's continue like that…"

Endo:"I thought we could play soccer with the camera broken…"

Gouenji:" Endo…"

Manal:"We almost forgot the questions! Read them Shiranai-chan!"

Shiranai:"Hai! The questions are from **Emily Springfield:**

**Edgar: Dare you make one of the IE boys to fall in love with you just like you always do with girls!****  
><strong>**All: If you and your biggest enemy both were in a locked room, what would you do?****  
><strong>**Aphrodi: Are there any girls/boys confessed to you? Tell me, so I can write their name into Death Note!****  
><strong>**Fubuki: I want both of you to wear puppy costums and run around and bark! And... can anyone take a photo of those two and send me please!****OK, thats enough... for now!****  
><strong>**Have fun, minna!**

Atsuya:" Have fun? HAVE FUN?! HOW CAN WE HAVE FUN?!"

Shirou:"Atsuya! Don't be rude!"

Atsuya:"But nii-chan!"

Shiranai:" Shirou's right! He's always right! *grabs his arm* *the background changes into hearts* My Shirou is always right!"

Shirou:"*laughs nervously* A-alright…I guess…"

Atsuya:"*snaps* Y-your Shirou?"

Shiranai:"Un!"

Atsuya:"*dark aura* Nii-chan!"

Shirou:"H-hai?!"

Atsuya:"You said I'm your number one!*grabs into his other arm*"

Manal:"Wow wow wow…"

Shirou:"E-eh?!"

Syoko:"I am just too tired for this…*turns to Edgar* Now answer!"

Edgar:"But I'm not gay!"

Manal:"He's not gay!"

Shiranai:"He's not!"

Syoko:"Just do it!"

Edgar:"*sighs* A-alright, but since I'm on TV, it'll make the embarrassment of my life!"

Manal:"Oh come on!"

Edgar:"I-I choose, hmm*looks around*….Kidou!"

Kidou:"E-eh?!"

Haruna:"O-nii-chan?!"

Edgar:"Come here…"

Kidou:"And why did you choose me of all people?!"

Edgar:"…I really don't know…I just saw you in front of me…"

Kidou:"Please choose someone else…"

Edgar:"Alright…Hmmm…Mark!"

Mark:"What!"

Dylan:"*burst out laughing* Oh my God!"

Mark:"Edgar! Are you just joking around?!"

Edgar:"Do I look like I'm joking around?!"

Mark:"But you can't do this dude!"

Manal:"Mark! You're wasting time! Come on dude!"

Edgar:"So, do you like my shoot…?*runs his hand through his hair*"

Mark:"E-eh?"

Edgar:"Hmm…Do you want a picture of it?"

Mark:"A-alright?"

Edgar:"Here you go, I'm sure that most girls will kill each other just to get it, but this is special, only for you…*winks*"

Mark:"Hai hai…"

Manal:"MARK!"

Mark:"No need to yell, I'm besides you and I can hear you!"

Manal:"What was that?!"

Edgar:"You really are hopeless with love…"

Mark:"I am not gay, so excuse me…"

Manal:"Well, i don't blame you, but…Anyway, next question!"

Shiranai:"Yeah, what would you do if you were in this situation?!"

Sakuma and Fudou:"I don't ever want to think about it…!"

Desuta:"I hope that day won't come!"

Sein:"*sigh* I don't as well…"

Burn:"Hmm, I experienced it many times…"

Manal:"REALLY?!"

Gazel:"Really?"

Hiroto:"Burn…"

Burn:"What do you want you jerk?!"

Hiroto:"Nothing, just checking your reaction…*smiles*"

Burn:"Yeah yeah…"

Syoko:"Next question please! Aphrodi?!"

Aphrodi:" Too many, but you can't actually kill your sisters fangirls…"

Manal:"Aphrodi, fan girls can do everything…"

Aphrodi:"…Thanks for the information…"

Shiranai:"YEAAA! I LIIIKE THAT DARE! SHIROU!"

Manal:"*snaps her fingers* that will do!"

Atsuya:"What the hell?!"

Shirou:"Umm, I am embarrassed…"

Manal:"I can send you the pics later!"

Syoko:"Now bark!"

Atsuya:"*stands up on his knees and hands and runs* haw! Haw! Haw!*barks*"

Shirou:"*does the same* Yosh! Haw haw!"

Manal:"Daww you two! *takes pictures*"

Shiranai:"KYAAA~! SHIROU LOOKS LIKE A MINI ANGEL!"

Sein:"I am the angel here!"

Syoko:"Alright alright! Next questions are from **Shiranai Atsune:**

Shiranai: Oh yay! That's me!

Manal:"Alright! Syoko, please let Desuta read the questions!"

Syoko:"Hai hai!*gives the paper to Desuta*"

Desuta:"Alright! I shall destroy this paper now!"

Sein:"READ THOSE FREAKING QUESTIONS ON THIS FREAKING PAPER SO WE COULD LEAVE FROM HERE!"

Desuta:"*rolls eyes* Okay…"

**Endo: Go destroy at least 10 soccer balls without crying.**

**Kidou: Destroy your cape.**

**Fudou: Record as Endo and Kidou do their dare.**

Fudou:" My pleasure!*smirks* *takes a video recorder out* Endo-kun, start!"

Endo:"I am sorry but I can't destroy soccer balls!"

Syoko:"*sighs* En-"

Manal:"*cries anime style* No, he's right, I can't let him do this dare even if he wants to!"

Shiranai:"NANI?!"

Manal:"I am sorry, but I can't, I love soccer!"

Endo:"*cries anime style* Arigato, Manal, I don't want to destroy soccer balls…"

Shiranai:"B-but…"

Manal:"I'll offer you a free date with Shirou-san instead, even if it hurts me…"

Syoko:"Oh wow…"

Shiranai:"Oh yay! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Shirou:"W-what?"

Shiranai:"We are going to a date! *glomps Shirou*"

Atsuya:"*smoke coming out of his ears* NII-CHAN!"

Shirou:"A-Atsuya…"

Atsuya:"Grr…"

Manal:"I am sorry, Shirou-san, that hurts me more than you do, but for soccer, I'll sacrifice everything!"

Burn:"Another soccer freak…"

Manal:"I am a soccer bakka and I'm proud!*sniff*"

Endo:"Thank you, Manal!"

Fudou:"That was no fun…Oh well, it'll be fun with Kidou-kun!"

Kidou:"Manal! Help!"

Manal:"S-sorry Kidou…"

Kidou:"But I can't destroy my cap!"

Shiranai:"Oh you will! *smirks*"

Kidou:"Why you!"

Syoko:"Kidou, just do it!"

Haruna:"Don't worry o-nii-chan, here's another one for you, I've made it myself!*smiles*"

Kidou:"Thank you, Haruna! *destroys his cap, and wears the other one* This one's better, it's made by my little sister's hands!"

Manal:"Glad you liked it Kidou! And Fudou, did you recorded it all?!"

Fudou:"Yes, and I am going to post it on internet!"

Kidou:"Don't you dare!"

Fudou:"Okay, don't worry Kidou-kun…*suddenly smirks* Thank God I can still lie…"

Syoko:"Okay, I feel some enormous dark aura from somewhere…"

Shiranai:"Kidou calm down!"

Endo:"Gouenji grab him!"

Manal:"This is the end of this episode, we had fun, didn't we, minna?!"

Desuta:"I guess?"

Atsuya:"Fudou! What are you doing behind me?! Get off dude!"

Shirou:"Man…"

Shiranai:"Thanks for letting me be a guest star!"

Syoko:"Our pleasure! *smiles*"

Manal:"You too, Sein, Desuta!"

Desuta:"Yea yea, can I go now?!"

Manal:"Let's do the ending song first!"

Sein:"You have an ending song?!"

Syoko:"We have an ending song?!"

Manal:"I have the ending song?"

Syoko:"*sweat drops* Manal!"

Manal:"*laughs* Just kidding guys! No we don't, but, let's play an ending song from the original series!"

Syoko:"I am sorry, but no…"

Manal:"Alright, let's play soccer after…And, I'm sorry if we didn't answer to some questions this episode, but we'll answer them in the next one, pinky promise! *smiles*"

Syoko:"Right!"

Manal:"And before that, I have an announcement, I will only reply to the questions if you PM me for the next chapter! We'll only answer to the questions in the PMs!"

Syoko:"Yeah…"

Shiranai:"Now let's go on the date, Shirou-kun!"

Atsuya:"*dark aura*"

Shirou:"H-hai…"

Syoko:"Now I feel two dark auras…Speaking of which…"

Kidou:"DON'T YOU DARE POST THIS ON INTERNET!"

Sakuma:"FUDOU!"

Kazemaru:"GUYS CALM DOWN!"

Ichinose:"*holding Kidou* Kidou, calm down, please!"

Manal:"*sweat drops* O-okay, see ya in the next episode!"

Desuta:"I am out!"

Sein:"Now let's go back to our fighing!"

Syoko:"Where is Aphrodi?!"

Manal:"Y-you didn't forget?"

Syoko:"Of course I won't! Oh, here he is!*crack knuckles*"

Shiranai:"Yaay! Shirou!"

Manal:"Okay my dear readers, Ja ne! I'll have to take care of this chaos now…"


	7. Chapter 7

Endou: "Minna~! How are you guys?! Let's play Sakka!"

Manal: "Assalm o Alikum! I guess you're fine guys ne? Well I hope so! Let's all play soccer after the show!"

Fudou: "Where's the devil…?"

Burn: "There's chaos actually, and it's so quiet in here…"

Atsuya: "U-un, Burn and Gazel broke the TV and it's so quiet…"

Gazel: "Hey! I didn't! Burn did!"

Manal: "*sweat drops* Syoko is going out to bring our guest star for today-"

Kazemaru: "G-guest star?!"

Tobitaka: "Again!?"

Manal: "*face palms* Gomen minna…But don't worry, this guest star won't ever torture you…If that's what you really don't want…"

Kabeyama: "A-And how d-do you know?"

Manal: "Because I just know…That's all! *winks*"

Kidou: "*hears some beeping* is this the sound of a car?"

Manal: "T-think so…*gulps*"

Tsunami: "What's wrong?"

Manal: "Nothing, I think Syoko's here…Haruya-sama, Fuusuke-kun! Hide the TV and sit on the sofa! *is very panicked*"

Burn: "YAHHH! *quickly shoves the TV into the bathroom and comes back to sit on the sofa in less than a second*"

Everyone except Burn: (O.o)

Burn: "What! Don't look at me like that!"

Manal: "A-Alright…S-so, what was I saying again?"

Aki: "O-Oh, nothing important, just talking about guest star…"

Manal: "Yea! *hears a crash**sweat drops* and I guess that Syoko is really here…"

Suddenly the door smashes open, and two teens enter, the first Syoko, besides her, stood a tall guy with short light-green hair with sky glimmer-blue eyes. And the thing that made Fudou's jaw drop and Atsuya's lunch to almost come out of his stomach: The two teens were holding hands.

Manal: "Amai-kun! Looks like you made it in one piece after all-"

Syoko: "*death glare*what do you mean?!"

Manal: "What did you crash into? *returns death glare*"

Syoko: "A trash can…*approaches Manal with still death glare*"

Manal: "Who drove the car? *approaches Syoko and smirks*"

Syoko: "I did…*death glare*"

Manal: "*sighs* Just quit it! Hello Amai-kun!"

Syoko: "Chicken…"

Amai: "Yo~! *smiles*"

Fudou: "Who's that?"

Tobitaka: "Don't tell me it's the guest star…"

Syoko: "W-Why? What is wrong with him?! *glares at IE cast*"

Fudou: "You in relationship? *raises eyebrow*"

Syoko: "Un! So what?!"

Atsuya: "*tries to hold laugher* Pffft….E-Excuse me…While I go to the bathroom…"

Syoko: "*big vein*…."

Manal: "Yea! He's my imoutou's OC! *grins*"

Midorikawa: "Souka…"

Amai: "*smiles awkwardly* Hi guys!"

Kabeyama: "Hello! *shakes hands*"

Amai: "Un! Nice meeting you minna! *smiles*"

Syoko: "*eyes hearts* Nyaah~"

Burn: "So you're officially his girl friend ne? *coughs*"

Syoko: "U-Un!"

Fudou: "Never thought that the violent woman will have a boyfriend…"

Dylan: "You can finally breathe a sigh of relief Edgar!"

Mark: "Ah! Congrats dude!"

Edgar: "E-Eh?!"

Fidio: "Come on now, stop teasing him guys…"

Dylan: "Now we only have to keep our prayers with Kazuya~!"

Rika: "*holds Ichinose's arms* Darling~"

Ichinose: "*sweat drops* G-Guys…"

Manal: "Come on guys! I have a bunch of dares and questions! Too much of them!"

Amai: "Then let's begin!"

Syoko: "Un! The first bunch of dares and question are from **Puchii:**

Endo: "YAY MANAL! New reader!"

Amai: "Un! That's my owner!"

Manal: "A-Ah!"

Syoko: "So **Puchii** says: -"

Amai: "Can I read?! *smiles charmingly*"

Syoko: "S-Sure…*blushes a little*"

Amai: "Okay! **Question number one! This question is for every IE cast: "Anyone here a yuri/yaoi fans?"**

**This one is for Ma-chan! "This was supposed to be an ask and talk show for the IE cast, how come you're accepting dares from the viewers and force them to do thing?" (Yea, just reminding you that your show is a talk show and not a truth or dare show...)**

**Third question is for the IE girls: So... Any of you like cosplaying? If you do then prove it!**

**Fourth question ****i****s for Gouenji-san and Kidou-san: "Sister complex?"**

**Fifth question "Would anyone here be Amai-kun's friend? He's a clumsy clutz but hey! He's really nice!"**

**Sixth question is for Endo **"**So, you're in the middle of the sea on a boat! Oh no! You're parents are drowning! But your soccer ball is floating away! Which one will you save?!"**

**That's about it~ Thanks for letting me send my questions!**

Manal: "My pleasure! Now let's answer to questions minna! *grins*"

IE cast: "NOOOO!"

Syoko: "Huh?! *big vein*"

IE cast: "WE AREN'T GAYS DAMN IT!"

Manal: "O-Oh…Souka…You could say the same for me…"

Syoko: "Count me in as well! *winks*"

Amai: "I-I…U-Um guys?"

Kazemaru: "Yea?"

Amai:" W-What's yaoi?"

IE cast: "*anime fall*"

Manal: "Nothing nothing…"

Syoko: "Don't worry darling, it's not something to know…*smiles*"

Sakuma: "Oh wow…"

Manal: "*sighs* let's _just_ continue! Next question!"

Syoko: "*re-reads the question* It says why you accept dares? I mean she's right, this an ask show not a game show…*gives Manal a look*"

Manal: "S-She got a point (.w.)"

Burn: "So?!"

Kazemaru: "Then we shouldn't be tortured like this!"

Aphrodi: "Why did no one realize this until now?!"

Gazel: "Now answer!"

Gouenji: "Why are we tortured like this?!"

Fudou: "Why are we being dared?!"

Manal: "Because I want you to…"

Kidou: "That's not an answer!"

Sakuma: "K-Kidou?"

Kidou: "Yea?"

Fudou: "Why so mad?"

Kidou: "Gouenji!"

Gouenji: "*jumps to cloud 9* AAAH!"

Manal: "Oh wow…"

Gouenji: "*comes back* Yes Kidou?"

Kidou: "Don't you dare approaching my little sister!"

Manal: "That's not the point Kidou…"

Gazel: "No matter! Now answer Manal! *points an accusing finger at Manal*"

Manal: "*sighs* I need to tell you a story in order for you to under-"

Burn: "WE DON'T NEED FAIRY TAILS TO UNDERSTAND! JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

Manal: "H-Hai…It's because my dear readers gave me the puppy eyes! And this is _my_ show after all!"

Syoko: "_Our_ show…"

Manal: "Our show…Yea…*gulps*"

Shirou: "Puppy eyes? That's it?"

Haruna: "Oh wow, Manal-chan is sure soft…"

Manal: "They are my readers after all ne?!"

Syoko: "*face palms* don't mind her minna…Next question!"

Rika: "Of course! I like cosplaying!"

Tokou: "Any proof?"

Rika: "*quickly dresses as Ichinose* Darling…*background changes into hearts*"

Aki: "Y-Yea…Then try cosplaying him…

Rika: "Hmm…Aha! Rika you're so beautiful today honey~"

Ichinose: "*anime fall* R-Rika…"

Aki: "Oh dear…*sighs*"

Haruna: "I'll cosplay as O-nii-chan! *dresses like Kidou* Tadaa! Hmm, now let's see…"

Kidou: "H-Haruna…"

Haruna: "Fudou, Sakuma, I was thinking of creating another hissatsu technique with you, including penguins! *eyes with stars designed in them*"

Fudou: "*burst out of laughter* that's so Kidou!"

Kidou: "*big vein* Y-You could say the same for yourself Fudou…

Endou: "But Kidou! That was hilarious!"

Kidou: "Endou!"

Haruna: "See? I know how to cosplay o-nii-chan!"

Kidou: "*blushes* H-Haruna…"

Aki: "I'll cosplay Endou! *coughs* Sakka yarouze minna! Let's kick our feelings in the ball!"

Endo: "That's so me!"

Manal: "Awww…"

Tokou: "Cosplaying? Well I don't know…I'll try cosplaying Tsunami! Never underestimate the sea! Let's go surfing sometime together!"

Tsunami: "*blushes a little* Oh wow…"

Manal: "Kyah~!"

Amai: "Umm, what is wrong with her, Syo-chan?"

Syoko: "Another fan of Tsunami/Tokou…"

Amai: "Souka…"

Fudou: "S-Syo-chan?"

Atsuya: "Pffft! Excuse me while I go to the bathroom…"

Shirou: "Atsuya, are you sick? Are you suffering from a diarrhea or something?"

Atsuya: "*blushes tomato red* N-Ni-chan!"

Gouenji: "Oh man…*chuckles*"

Atsuya: "SHUT UP GOUENJI-BAKA!"

Manal: "*sweat drops* If this will continue, we're not going to end this chapter, and we haven't even finished the first bench of questions yet!"

Syoko: "Now let's answer the questions minna!"

Fuyuka: "U-Um, I don't know how to cosplay well, so yea…"

Syoko: "Then onto the next question!"

Manal: "*looks at Gouenji and Kidou* you two…"

Kidou: "Hai?"

Gouenji: "What is it now?"

Manal: "*wears random black glasses* sister complex?"

Kidou: "NANII?!"

Gouenji: "*falls of his chair* Are you kidding me?!"

Kidou: "I WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO HARUNA!"

Gouenji: "Me neither…"

Sakuma: "K-Kidou, calm down…"

Kidou: "GOUENJI! *takes him by the collar* YOU DARE TAKING A STEP TOWARD HER AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR LIFE WILL BECAME A LIVING HELL! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Gouenji: "*hair messed up* Geez, don't worry Kidou, I won't! Between, you ruined my hair, I have to use gel again…*sighs*"

Manal: "Oh wow Gouenji…"

Gazel: "Finally someone understands me!"

Burn: "Yea girly boy…"

Gazel: "Okay tulip-baka…"

Burn: "You picking a fight?!"

Gazel: "You started it so yeah!"

Manal: "*sighs* Okay, so no sister complex…Next question!"

Amai: "Next question, anyone here wants to be my friend…? *smiles sweetly*"

Kurimatsu: "Sure!"

Endou: "Of course! More the company, more the better! Let's play soccer together sometime Amai!"

Amai: "Un! I'll look forward to it!"

Kazemaru: "Un! What do you think about playing soccer after the show?!"

Manal: "Of course! Let's play it after!"

Syoko: "Okay! The last question minna!"

Amai: "Endo-kun, if you were in the middle of a sea on the boat, both your parents and your soccer ball is floating away…Which one will you save?"

Endou: "E-Etto, that's a hard one…"

Kazemaru: "Endou!"

Endo: "*sighs* Well, there are too many soccer balls in life, and my parents are important to me and stuff, so I think that I'll save my parents!"

Gouenji: "Nice one Endo!"

Shirou: "Un! Parents are too important captain!"

Endou: "But of course, right after I save my parents, I'm going to bring my ball back!"

Manal: "As expected of Endo…Well next question…"

Syoko: "Next question is from **Loving'it4321:**

**I have some questions! :D****  
><strong>**Well there are some dares as well!****I dare Burn and Gazel to be Gran's slave for the whole show.****  
><strong>**I dare Atsuya to put off his pants XDD curious how he will react on that****  
><strong>**uhmmm****  
><strong>**Fubuki what was your most awkward intimate moment? If he has one XD**

Manal: "S-Sugoi!"

Syoko: "NAGUMO! SUZUNO!"

Burn: "Y-Yea?"

Gazel: "*gulps*…W-We can explain!"

Syoko: "Huh?"

Burn: "G-Gazel!"

Gazel: "I-It's…It's not like we broke the TV or anything! We just were fighting as usual and then the Mohawk boy pushed and I fell on Burn who accidently bumped on TV what made it crash on Gran's head what made him hit Midorikawa's head and mess his hair what made him go to his Reize mode what made his hair look like an ice cream again what made all of us laugh so hard so we forgot about the TV!"

Syoko: "N-Nani?"

Amai: "What was that Suzuno-kun?"

Burn: "GAZEEEL!"

Gazel: "THE HECK!"

Burn: "WE'RE FINISHED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Manal: "No you're not! I'll protect you no matter what! Now now…*evil smirk*"

Burn: "I don't like that smirk…"

Gazel: "I really don't…"

Hiroto: But I really do…"

Manal: "*narrows eyes* On. With. The. Dare!"

Burn: "W-What's the dare?"

Amai: "Be Gran's slave for the whole show…Who's Gran?"

Manal: "It's Hiroto-kun…*grins*"

Amai: "Oh?"

Syoko: "Yea…Now do it…"

Gazel: "The whole show?"

Burn: "YOU MEAN ALL THE CHAPTERS?!"

Hiroto: "Yes…"

Gazel: "A NIGHTMARE!"

Hiroto: "A dream!"

Burn: "Gran!"

Manal: "Haruya-sama, be his slave…"

Burn: "NO WAY I HAVE MY PRIDE!"

Manal: "Do the dare or a bunch of fangirls? *opens a door of fangirls*"

Syoko: "The sharks…Not fan girls…"

Manal: "Well duuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuh!"

Fan girl 1: "Burn-sama! OMG its HaruHaru-kun!"

Fan girl 2: "HE'S MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING HIM!"

Fan girl 1: "NOOH! HE'S MINE!"

Fan girl 3: "NOOH! HE'S FUUFUU-KUN'S!"

Manal: "Y-Yaoi fan girls…"

Fan girl 3: "HARUYA-KUN! MAKE OUT WITH FUUFUU-KUN!"

Manal: "No offense to you Yaoi lovers, but I don't like Yaoi…"

Burn: "I prefer being Gran's slave than…You know…"

Syoko: "Okay then…"

Gazel: "Gran, do you want me to do something for you…?"

Manal: "CALL HIM HIROTO-SAMA!"

Burn: "*big vein* H-Hiroto-sama…"

Hiroto: "Burn, bring me tea, Gazel, do a massage to me…"

Amai and Midorikawa: "Tea~"

Gazel: "No way! Burn, I'll take care of the tea!"

Burn: "NOOOH!"

Hiroto: "Gazel you can't order him~"

Manal: "He's really acting like a boss…"

Syoko: "But they aren't good as slaves!"

Burn: "I'm just going to bring the tea!"

Gazel: "I am seriously disgusted…"

Hiroto: "Just do the damn massage…"

Gazel: "*big vein* Hai! *does a massage for his back* So how's that Hiroto-_sama"_

Hiroto: "Perfect~ where is Burn between?"

Burn: "Here's your tea…"

Hiroto: "And…?"

Burn: "WHAT?! HERE IS THE DAMN TEA!"

Hiroto: "*raises eyebrow* More disciplines please…"

Burn: "*boiling* *big vein* _Hiroto-sama_!"

Hiroto: "*grins* Good~"

Gazel: "*still doing the massage* Eeeew…"

Manal: "What?"

Gazel: "His hair smells like tea…Eeeeew!"

Midorikawa: "What's wrong with tea? I gave him the shampoo of tea!"

Amai: "Yea tea is the best!"

Everyone expects Midorikawa and Amai: "*sweat drops*"

Manal: "Onto~The~ next~dare~"

Syoko: "Right! Atsuya!"

Atsuya: "Yes?"

Syoko: "*is about to talk*"

Manal: "Wait let me say it!"

Syoko: "What you want…*face palm*"

Manal: "Put your pants off Atsuya~"

Everyone expects Manal and Syoko: *jaw drops*

Atsuya:"NO WAY!"

Shirou: "Atsuya, just do it…"

Manal: "Sea of fangirls?"

Atsuya: "*gulps* No thank you…"

Manal: "Then do it~"

Atsuya: "*blushes* *takes off his pants* don't you dare laugh!"

Amai: "We won't! Don't worry Atsuya-kun! *smiles*"

Atsuya: "Tadaa~ *blushes madly*"

Manal: "*drools* A-Atsuya-san…Ikemen"

Atsuya: "*quickly adjusts his pants* I did it! That's enough!"

Manal: "Aww, the curtains closed…*anime teary eyed*"

Everyone expects Manal: *anime fall*

Manal: "Next one! Shirou-san! Your most awkward moment?"

Shirou: "Hmmm…."

Manal: "So?"

Shirou: "Hmmmmm….."

Atsuya: "Sooo?"

Shriou: "*thinks hard* Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….."

Everyone: "SOOOO?"

Shirou: "*sighs* *looks up* none."

Everyone expects Shirou: *anime fall*

Shirou: "W-Well…I really don't know, so dunno…"

Manal: "Finee~"

Amai: "Next questions are from **Emily spring field:**

**-Endou: Dare you to take out your headband until the end of the show!****  
><strong>**-Aphrodi: Has anyone asked you to sell your hair to them and they will pay a lot of money? (Many people asked me that) And also, go out with me, again!****  
><strong>**-Everyone: What would you do if you changed you gender?**

Syoko: Oh wow! We have good questions here!

Manal: "*eyes sparkling* Obviously~"

Endou: "Fine then, I'll take it off~"

Manal: "Oh wow Endou…"

Endou: "*holds his head band up* You may rest in peace my love! I'll wear you again when the time comes~"

Everyone expects Endou: _Is he for real?_

Manal: "First question done…NEXT!"

Syoko: "Aphrodi!"

Aphrodi: "What was the question again?"

Syoko: "Shows him paper* Well?"

Aphrodi: "I WOULD NEVER ABANDON MY BABIES! (TT-TT)

Everyone expects Aphrodi: *sweat drops*

Manal: "Now this is what we call wow…"

Aphrodi: "DO NOT DARE CUT THEM YOU TYRANTS! YOU DARE DEFY MY ORDERS?! *background changes into a storm and thunder*"

Manal: "Chill out man~ We would never-"

Aphrodi: "*hair falls and is remained short* (.u.) Why do I suddenly feel as if I'm bald?"

Kogure: "Ishishsishishi~"

Aphrodi: "Give me a mirror!"

Syoko: "*gulps* Here…"

Aphrodi: "*looks at his reflection* *mind blank*"

Manal: "A-Aphrodi?"

Aphrodi: "*destroys the mirror* …"

Everyone expects Aphrodi: "Uh-Oh…"

Aphrodi: "MY BEAUTIFUL HAIRRRRRR! *cries a river*"

Manal: "Wait till it'll grow man…"

Amai: "Yea, it'll grow in no time…"

Aphrodi: "*crouches down beside his cut hair* My babies…My babies…My babies…"

Gazel: "Chill out dude…"

Dylan: "But damn, you look like an ikemen this way~"

Kazemaru: "It'll grow up! I'm sure!"

Aphrodi: "Fml fml fml fml…(fml means f**k my life) *glooms* *wears a paper bag on his head* I'll never show my face to anyone again…"

Everyone expects Aphrodi: "LOL"

Aphrodi: "HEAVEN IS NOT WORTHY FOR MY UGLINESS! YOU SHALL PAY!"

Dylan: "*gets his wallet out* *gives Aphrodi a paper of money* I've only got 2 dollars, hope that's enough~"

Aphrodi: "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Mark: "What? *checks his wallet* Say what! I have 5 dollars! You're lucky! Here!"

Burn: "That makes it 7 dollars!"

Aphrodi: "*tries to rip his hair off* YOUUUUUUUU IDIOTTTTTSSSS!"

Kidou: "Stop that! You'll get bald!"

Aphrodi: "*sighs* Just kill me please…"

Kazemaru: "Why are you so hopeless dude? Just buy a wig!"

Rika: "I have one! *shows a girly wig*"

Aphrodi: "BUT IT'S FOR GIRLS!"

Rika: "*shoves the wig on his head anyway* There~"

Aphrodi: "*looks at a random mirror* Oh my heavens I look fabulous in this (owo)

Everyone expects Aphrodi: *lmfao*

Amai: "Umm, minna, we kinda forgot about the questions…"

Manal: "…Point…"

Syoko: "Let's continue!"

Manal: "All of you! What will you do if you changed gender?"

Syoko: "Reaction huh? Well people like Kidou will be like-"

*A big wonder bulb is above their heads*

Kidou: "Hmm? *looks in the mirror* …DAMN! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T BE A FAN OF PENGUINS! DAMN YOU PENGUINS!

Everyone expect Kidou: "LOL"

Fudou: "OH LOL! THAT'S SO KIDOU! *is crying*"

Kidou: "The same could be said for you Fudou! You too Sakuma!"

Manal: "LOL!"

Syoko: "Aphrodi will be like-"

*Another large wonder bulb above their heads*

Aohrodi: "I'm a girl? …Umm…Oh wow…Who cares! I still look fabulous anyway~"

Everyone: "LOL LOL LOL"

Aphrodi: "YEA I AM FABULOUS EITHER WAY!"

Kurimatsu: "DE YANSU! *is clenching his stomach while laughing so hard*"

Syoko: "Gouenji will be like-

*Another large wonder bulb above their heads*

Gouenji: "Nani? I-I am a girl…*snaps* NO HAIR GEL ANYMORE?! NOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Amai: "*laughs*"

Atsuya: "GOUENJI-BAKA! *cries a river because of laughing*"

Syoko: "While Gazel will be like-

*Another large wonder bulb above their heads*

Gazel: "*looks at the mirror* Why God why? OMG MY WORST NIGHTMARE! I DON'T WANT TO GET PREGNANT!"

Everyone: "Lmfao!"

Gazel: "HEY!"

Burn: "OMFG GAZEL! *barfs of laugher* Hoeeek"

Midorikawa: "*watches Burn* He's laughing and barfing at the same time? *laughs too*"

Syoko: "Endou-kun will be like-

*Another large wonder bulb above their heads*

Endou: "Huh? I'm a girl? …A GIRRRLLL?!...Ah who cares! Sakka yarouze minna!"

Endou: "THAT'S SO ME!"

Rococo: "EXACTLY LIKE ME!"

Edgar: "OH MAMORU!"

Syoko: "While Shirou-kun will be like-

*Another large wonder bulb above their heads*

Fubuki: "Hmm? What's that? *swirls around* Weird…*turns around* What did I ate yesterday?"

Everyone: "LOL LOL LOL! *are dying from laugher*"

Manal: "Well, it's the end of this chapter minna- *laughs like crazy*"

Syoko: "Hope you liked this chappie! *lol in the corner of the room*"

Burn: "*is still barfing*"

Hiroto: "BURN GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Burn: "*lmfao* *barfs* Hoeeek!"

Gazel: "HE CAN'T MOVE!"

Kazemaru: "HOLY CRAP! TOBITAKA FAINTED FROM LAUGHER CAPTAIN!"

Dylan: "*tears of laughing so hard* OMG OMG OMG!"

Fideo: "MY STOMACH HURTS MINNA!"

Manal: "WE'LL JUST END UP DYING FROM LAUGHER!"

Syoko: "BYE BYE MINNA!"

Amai: "JA NE! *is still laughing*''


End file.
